A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2
by MuggleBorn92
Summary: Wizard have revealed themselves to the world, their intentions unclear. Are they a threat or a blessing? Soon beloved by those who are in great need, there is still animosity on both sides. For many they are a welcoming alternative to the rising political apathy in many countries. For one man, they are the greatest threat of all...
1. Out of the Shadow

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 1:** **Out of the Shadow...**

 **Zhongnanhai, Beijing, China**

Chéng Bàofù, President of the People's Republic of China, sat at his desk rereading the speech he would give in a few hours. Perhaps, with the new measurements, he would finally get rid of his nasty opponents. Putting the paper down again, he got up and made a few strides through his office. Glancing at the giant painting of the Great Wall, he was just thinking of whether anyone at the National Congress of the Communist Party of China in the Great Hall of the People would even dare voting against these new measurements or if someone would make an abstention, as he heard a soft sound like a small _pop_.

Standing on the other side of the office was a man dressed in long blue robes. He had long hair and a beard and his face seemed to be full of contrasts as if it was stuck somewhere between young and old, failing to age.

"Who are you?" President Chéng asked aghast. After a brief shock of how the man could so suddenly appear inside his highly protected office, the president made his way back to his desk but before he had even reached it, the old man spoke.

"You'll find that to be wasteful. Your office is sealed off. None of your guards will be able to hear you or get to you."

"How did you get in here?"

"By means far beyond your understanding," the enigmatic figure said cryptically. "We are a force long dormant...forced into the shadows 300 years ago...reclaiming our true place in this world."

"And what is this true place?" Chéng asked slowly.

The man stepped closer.

"A place that should have been ours centuries ago. The world is a spiritual vessel, which cannot be controlled. Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow. Sometimes you destroy..."

And as he stepped so close to the president that the latter could have counted the other man's wrinkles, the mysterious man seemed to... change, his face morphing into that of Chéng Bàofù himself!

"...sometimes you are...destroyed."

Yè Dàlóng stared into the eyes of the President of the People's Republic of China and saw fear glowing out of them...

 **Ryongsong Residence, Pyongyang, North Korea**

The Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea preferred this residence over any others. His grandfather had already resided here and his father after him. It was 12 km2 long and had, besides the large houses and well-tended gardens, also many man-made lakes and various recreational facilities. The interior was luxurious with ornate furnishings, deep plush carpets and fancy chandeliers. There was an underground bunker and the residence itself was protected with an electric fence, mine fields and many security checkpoints. Not to mention the numerous military units to protect the headquarters stationed around the complex in possession of mass scale conventional weapons. No one could reach him here.

* * *

They had prepared this mission a thousand times over and over again. Using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as North Korean soldiers and high officials, they had used a Portkey to enter the complex. Ri Eun-gyeong had used her Animagus abilities to spy on the complex. Doves were rarely perceived as a threat by Muggles. Apparating inside was easy and her Disillusionment Charm had proofed to be highly efficient. Nobody saw her. She knew the complex.

And so she was leading the group walking alongside Yun Bo-yeong, the famous 128-year-old wizarding freedom fighter and Bak Seong-jae, Korean Minister for Magic. A dozen Aurors accompanied them though Eun-gyeong was sure that in the presence of someone as Yun Bo-yeong they wouldn't need much back-up.

They came into a smaller chamber where Kim Yo-jong worked. She rose up as Yun Bo-yeong approached her.

"Choe Ryong-hae!" Madame Kim said surprised. "I wasn't aware that you had an appointment."

Yun Bo-yeong, transformed into what many believed to be North Korea's second-in-command, discretely pulled out her wand and Madame Kim's eyes went out of focus for a moment. Without further paying attention to her, Madame Yun made her way to the Supreme Leader's office while a couple of Aurors positioned themselves at the doors after having stunned the guards. Two of them dragged Kim Yo-jong inside.

The Supreme Leader looked up as the group entered and the Polyjuice Potion began to wear of, just in time.

With a frightened look on this face, the Supreme Leader watched as Yun Bo-yeong became herself again, with ancient features but a body as strong and agile as a 20-year-old woman.

"Supreme Leader," she said.

"You resemble your grandfather. I met him once when I was 44, in 1931. He was so young back then, only 19 years old, one year older than the age I started gathering resistance."

The young leader gazed at her incredulously. The old lady, whoever – whatever she was for no one could be that old – kept smiling as she stepped in front of his desk. The young woman who had accompanied her kept her eyes on his sister who was flanked by two men.

"This is the one opportunity, Supreme Leader. Work with me, with us, and Korea shall be one again. Together, we will march through the Arch of Reunification and rejoin with our long-lost Southern sister..."

Her smile was somehow very appealing and she raised a hand. And in that hand was a curious stick...

 **The Blue House, Seoul, South Korea**

Bak Seong-jae apparated straight into the President's office. The president, Min Jae-yong, stood up immediately from behind his desk.

"Have you succeeded?" he asked.

"Yes," the Korean Minister for Magic replied pulling out his wand and conjuring up two glasses and a bottle of _Sulbul_. The bottle filled the glasses on its own.

"Once we revealed ourselves to the world, the unification of Korea will only be a matter of time. And the north... shall be free."

The president got his glass and Bak Seong-jae held his one up.

" _Geonbae!_ " he said.

 **Élysée Palace, Paris, France**

"So, it's really happening...".

François Gayet, President of France, sunk into a chair and took off his glasses.

"I was against this decision, you know?" He gazed at the French Minister for Magic, one of the youngest wizarding head of government in the world.

"We haven't always been on the best of terms," Rémi Auclair agreed. "But the majority of my counterparts was in favour of such a move. So, frankly, Monsieur Le Président, you have no choice. It'll take some time before we can fully integrate ourselves into the Muggle government, until then, we are effectively a different economic system. We've scheduled a worldwide announcement of our exposure to the world on January 2nd 2016. Each nation will make their announcements at exactly 8 a.m."

Gayet nodded warily.

" _Très bien, Monsieur Le Ministre_. I may not like this but you can count on me to make the necessary preparations."

Monsieur Auclair nodded and disapparated.

 **Federal Chancellery, Berlin, Germany**

Federal Chancellor Angela Kasner looked out of the window of her office in the Federal Chancellery. It was a stunning view with the Reichstag building straight ahead reminding her always that it was parliament which was the legislator.

Turning away from the window, she noticed the figure who had just appeared out of nowhere but wasn't surprised of shocked anymore. After 10 years as Federal Chanellor, Kasner had come to know this method of arrival, first from Federal Minister for Magic Thomas Reischer and now from his successor.

"Good afternoon, _Frau Bundeskanzlerin_!" said Aylin Yıldırım, a woman of 30 years.

"Good afternoon," the chancellor said approaching the younger woman and shook her hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm very well, Madam Chancellor, thank you. In fact, I just came back from Paris. We' ve held our vote yesterday."

The two women sat at a black table square table surrounded by white sofas and armchairs.

Madam Yıldırım smiled.

"The vote was clear. A strong majority voted for us to reveal ourselves to the non-magical government."

Kasner nodded with a slight smile forming on her face.

"Just as you suspected."

"Yes. We're in the process of relocating the Federal Ministry to Berlin into the former Ministry of Magic in the capital. There are also a few personal chances. I'll have a new personal assistant who will also be the General Secretary of the MNP - the _Magisch-Nichtmagische Partei_."

"I see," Kasner said.

She rose from her chair.

"Well, I look forward to the official announcement, Frau Yıldırım."

 **10 Downing Street, London, United Kingdom**

Prime Minister David Sheffield stared towards the fireplace. Then...

a blurry figure rotated in the green fire that had suddenly appeared. Then a tall black man stepped out of the fireplace. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Prime Minister, we meet again." His deep voice had a certain happiness to it.

"I guess this is it then," Sheffield said. "The wizarding community will show itself."

Shacklebolt nodded.

"I've already informed Her majesty, the Queen. After the official announcement she will also give a statement."

 **The White House, Washington DC, United States**

President Joan Epps beamed at Julia Kennedy who had brought her the news. Finally! It was of special concern to her. Her two daughters could finally live openly. For years they had to keep it a secret. She had even considered to abort her presidential campaign. But her girls had successfully talked her out of it.

"When will we tell the world?"

"January 2nd," Julia said.

 **The Kremlin, Moscow, Russia**

President Šelomov was shocked and furious. How could he have missed this? All this time, under his very nose, there had been this secret society. Wizards they had called themselves. And now they had just shown up out of thin air and informed him that the wizarding community would reunite with the non-magical world.

"And you actually believe that I would go on with this?" he asked this young woman, Larisa Andrejevna Sokolova, who believe herself to be the Minister for Magic of Russia.

She smiled.

"Actually: no. But you had your chance. But don't worry, we'll take care of everything."

Before he could give her so much as a confused stare, she had already raised her wand.

" _Imperio!_ "

 **And so it begins! Wizards and Muggle reunite. But can they coexist? Find out as we go along this journey together! :)**


	2. The Fourth Estate

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 2:** **The Fourth Estate**

 **BBC 1, Breakfast News**

This morning at 8 a.m. Prime Minister Sheffield called for a press conference at Downing Street. In front of a group of reporters, the Prime Minister declared that a group of people who had been in hiding for centuries would now reveal themselves again. This group apparently calls itself wizards and witches. Present at Downing Street was also a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt who had apparently led this group of people as Minister for Magic. At first this was rebuffed as a canard until similar announcements of other world leaders were reported. Even Her Majesty the Queen made a statement on this matter.

The question now is: who are these "wizards"? What is their goal? Why were they in hiding and why did they show themselves now?

* * *

 **China Central Television (CCTV)**

President Chéng Bàofù, General Secretary of the Communist Party of China, made a statement concerning the appearance of so-called witches and wizards all over the world. Together with Wū Lóngxuè, the Minister for Magic, he stated that the Chinese wizarding community would help the People's Republic of China to become a great nation.

* * *

 **KBS1**

President Min Jae-yong has given a statement alongside Bak Seong-jae who is leading the Korean wizarding community as Minister for Magic. The president said that with the help of the wizarding community which also made contact with the North, a new relationship may be forged with North Korea.

* * *

 **KCTV**

 **Kim Jong-un** , chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea and chairman of the State Affairs Commission of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, met with Bak Seong-jae, Minister of Magic and Ri Eun-gyeong, personal assistant of the Minister of Magic.

Witches and wizards had to hide for centuries because of persecution. But thanks to the guidance of the respected Supreme Leader **Kim Jong-un** , they were able to come out of hiding to help the great nation of Korea to prosper. Bak Seong-jae praised **Kim Jong-un** and said: "The respected Supreme Leader has led the Korean people into a new age where we can improve the economy and make ways to unite the whole Korean peninsula."

* * *

 **CNN**

Today at the White House, President Epps has made a statement on the matter of a certain community that had revealed itself today in numerous countries of the world. This community, known as witches and wizards, have come out of hiding after centuries to help the non-magical population as their spokesperson, Secretary of Magic Julia Kennedy, announced.

By combining magical and non-magical methods, the wizarding community intends to improve the living conditions of all Americans says Kennedy. A new party has also been founded, the Phoenix Party, led by Kennedy.

* * *

 **ARD, Tagesschau, 8 p.m.**

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the _Tagesschau_.

In the whole world today, witches and wizards have declared their revelation to the world population. Numerous world leaders have met with their magical counterparts to officially announce the return of the wizarding community to the non-magical society.

In Berlin as well did the German wizarding community announce its decision to come out of their centuries-long hiding. Federal chancellor Angela Kasner has giving a statement in the Federal Chancellery alongside the new Federal Minister for Magic, Aylin Yıldırım, who will also be Chairwoman of the newly founded Magical/Non-magical Party (MNP).

About the new situation and how things will continue, now live from Berlin, Tina Hassel…


	3. Your Magic Binds Again

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 3:** **Your Magic Binds Again**

"And they can really do transform into animals?"

Sally's eyes widened again. For the past 20 minutes she had listened to everything that Emilia had told her. Emilia nodded.

"Yes. Well, those with training and a licence at least can."

"I still can't believe it. It's just crazy to think that they're responsible for the d–"

Sally broke off at shot a worried glance at her adoptive sister. Emilia knew what she had wanted to say. As soon as she had arrived back home she had grabbed the box where she kept everything about her parents and put the old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ inside. The copy that David had provided her with. That was the proof how her parents had died. Killed at the hands of Death Eaters, this network of dark wizards that had terrorised Britain some 20 years ago.

Emilia wondered if she would have ever found out if the plane hadn't crashed in the Himalayas and if she hadn't encountered David and Alex. The wizard and the witch travelling the world to explore foreign wizarding cultures. The whole _thing_ about the hidden wizarding world! Emilia would have believed in aliens or time travellers but not in wizards and witches. And yet here they were. And now, after 300 years, they had decided to come out of hiding.

"So what's he like, this David?" Sally asked with the hint of a smile on her lips.

Emilia was the one to smile now.

"He's… dashing… energetic… always helpful… and he's hot."

The two girls giggled. Emilia stared ahead.

"I wonder what he's doing right now. He's started to work at the Ministry of Magic. But he didn't tell me what he was doing there exactly. Only that they're having some big changes. I haven't really heard from him since we got back. Not until now. Where might he be right now?"

Just then something caught her eye outside. Emilia got up and ran to the window. A figure stood there in a long dark blue coat. Emilia waved at David and he waved back. Emilia ran out of her room and downstairs with Sally close behind her.

David beamed at her when she opened the door.

"Hello, Emilia," he said.

"DAVID!"

Emilia flung herself around David's neck hugging him closely.

"I've missed you so much!"

She let go of his and gazed at his face.

"You've grown a beard."

Indeed he had. It made him look slightly older than he actually was.

"It's good to see you too," he said. She grinned. David looked past her.

"Is this your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is Sally."

Sally came closer and shook David's hand.

"Hello Sally."

Turning back to Emilia, he said: "I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier, had so much to do at the Ministry. We've created a new department that teaches witches and wizards on important Muggle technology. Many have not taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, you see."

As they walked up the stairs, David looked around.

"What have you been doing since you came back?"

"Oh, not much," Emilia said. "Celebrated Christmas with my family. I looked up and applied to several universities. I'm not entirely sure what I want to study now. This whole experience has… there is a whole new side of the world to explore now. And I've already seen so much. But I still have a few months anyway."

"Well, you can always find work at the Ministry. We're seeking new Muggle employees in several departments now that we're working openly together."

She looked at him.

"Can I work at your department?"

David smiled.

"Sure. I can pull a few strings."

Emilia nodded.

"How is Alex?"

* * *

She was sitting next to her father in a gigantic gloomy library with high shelves and small windows that led in just enough light to create the atmosphere of a haunted house. Although never having actually been there, Alex could guess right away what this place must have been. Looking around, she inspected the books more closely. They were in Old Norse, Norwegian or Swedish. Many were also in German or Russian.

 _Hemmeligheder af den mørkeste kunst_

 _Gar böse Zauberey_

 _Belladonna dlja nektromantov. Spravočnik_

Even though she knew of Durmstrang's reputation it was still unsettling so see so many books on dark magic in a school. A school that her parents had went to. Friedrich Brandt was focusing on his homework. Alex saw the title of his essay:

 _Über Rematerialisierung und ihre Grenzen_

An essay about Transfiguration, specifically Re-Materialisation. In the chair opposite of him sat another young student, a tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a large, curved nose, a sharp profile and thick, black eyebrows. Alex's jaw dropped: it was none other than Viktor Krum! He too was writing an essay but seemed preoccupied with something.

"Do you think ve have been chosen?" he mused.

Friedrich looked up from his essay and looked at Krum.

"You can bet you're going! Karkaroff won't let his favourite student miss this. The rest of us will only be there as decoration."

He sounded somewhat matter-of-factly as if he could barely contain his anger.

"You are forgetting that the Goblet of Fire will choose impartially," Krum reminded him.

* * *

The scene dissolved and changed. Alex was now standing in a classroom with her father. All the students stood in line in their red school uniforms, their hands behind their back standing straight. It was almost as if they were soldiers.

A teacher in a dark brown coat strove past them carefully eying the students.

"Brandt! Andersen! Step forward!" he ordered.

Alex flinched as she saw a young girl step forward along with her father. The two were eying each other and just for a second, Maria Andersen gave the tiniest of smiles to her father.

"Let see what you can do," the professor instructed.

Both were circling the other. Then Maria made the first move.

" _Lyserødøje!_ " she cried.

Friedrich dodged easily and retaliated.

" _Flagrante!_ "

Maria screamed as fiery burns appeared on her skin as if she had burned herself. Moving her wand quickly, she stopped the curse from spreading but the burns still remained.

"Professor Karkaroff doesn't tolerate weakness! Try harder!"

Both of them glared at the professor. Some of the students looked down, others grinned.

* * *

The scene changed again. Now she was sitting next to her father in the Great Hall. He looked so young. Alex watched as he and her mother talked with Viktor Krum. Alex looked around. The hall was decorated for Halloween. At the teacher's table a tall man with long white hair and beard stood up. In front of him stood a large goblet of some sort. Alex didn't have to guess what it was. Her parents had told her about this so many times. A tongue of red flame shot out of it and the headmaster caught a small piece of parchment. Alex could see the excitement on her father's face.

"The champion for Durmstrang… will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause filled the Great Hall as Viktor Krum stood up. Both Friedrich and Maria shook his hands. Instinctively, Alex joined in before remembering that this was only a memory.

* * *

Next, she was with her father as he was participating in Defence Against the Dark Arts with other Seventh years. Alex watched as Professor Moody showed them how to defend themselves against some of the nastier spells a dark wizard could perform. After class, Friedrich wandered down a staircase and came into the corridor that led to the library.

Unsure of what he should do, Friedrich hesitated for a moment.

"Are you lost, son?"

Both Friedrich and Alex turned around. Alex recognised the portrait at once. It was that of Basil Fronsac, one of the former headmasters at Hogwarts. David had always enjoyed making conversation with him.

"I'm not a Hogwarts student, sir," Friedrich answered. "I'm from the Durmstrang delegation."

"Ah, yes. Well, if you are in need of something, feel free to ask me. I'm here most of the time."

Friedrich nodded and made his way to the library. He went past book shelves and soon found who he was looking for.

"That was a fantastic lesson, wasn't it?" Maria asked him brightly in German.

"Oh, definitely."

Friedrich sat down and looked around.

"I like this place. If I ever have children, I'd send them here. Not Durmstrang, not for my life!"

"Your father made you go there as well then?"

Friedrich nodded.

"You wouldn't want to meet him. He has splendid connections to Kakaroff. All of my brothers and sisters had been to Durmstrang. But this school… have you listened to their headmaster? And they're not teaching Dark Arts, they teach Defence."

" _Ja, Virkelig et godt sted,_ " Maria murmured.

"Listen, um…" Friedrich leaned in closer. Maria looked at him bemused.

"Would you… like to come to the ball with me?"

Alex felt her heart beating faster. This must have been it.

Maria smiled one of her wonderful smiles Alex always loved her for. Her father had once told her that her own smile was exactly the same.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The walls of the Great Hall were covered in sparkling silver frost. Instead of house tables, hundreds of small round tables had been set up. Alex was sitting with her parents. They all applauded the champions and their partners entering the hall.

Before the dance everyone helped themselves to some meals. But soon, under heavy applause, the Weird Sisters claimed the stage and the champions started dancing. Alex noticed that Harry Potter seemed a little insecure while his partner, one of the Patil twins, was enjoying it. Soon, more people joined them including her parents. Alex watched as Friedrich and Maria who both wore matching dress robes engaged in a passionate dance moving glamorously though the crowd. It was at this moment that Alex noticed how similar she was to her mother, not just her looks and her body. Her mother also seemed to be quite open and not afraid to show her sexuality. She moved swiftly and, even though this was just a memory, Alex could feel the tension between the two of them. When the dance ended, they were holding each other in a deep embrace. As the evening went on, the two of them sneaked away into the castle ending that particular memory but Alex didn't have to guess twice what they were up to…

* * *

Alex found herself on the stands of the Quidditch pitch. A maze had been grown on the field. The Durmstrang students were cheering their champion as he entered. Alex noticed headmaster Karkaroff. He appeared nervous. Was something itching him or why did he always touch his left arm?

Listening to the commentary made by Ludo Bagman, Alex watched her parents as the night fell. Friedrich glanced at his headmaster suspiciously and then back to the maze.

"Something is up," he told Maria.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"Look at him."

Then everyone looked up as red sparks flew up into the air. One of the champions wanted to get out. Moments later, Krum appeared. Shortly afterwards, Fleur was brought in. Both seemed deeply distraught. Friedrich ran towards Krum with Kakaroff close behind.

Shoving Friedrich aside, Kakaroff bend down.

"What happened?"

"I – I…" Krum stammered. "I… vos not myself. I don't know"

"Everyone back to their seat please," Fudge, the Minister for Magic ordered.

Then, about 15 minutes later, Bagman commented:

"The Cup has been found. The –"

He broke off.

"But that's not possible! Where are they?"

Murmurs soared up within the crowd. Friedrich watched Kakaroff closely. Then suddenly, her father moved forwards. Maria and Alex followed him as he proceeded to run down the stands. Chasing after his headmaster who seemed like he was running for his life.

Then a faint pop could be heard and everyone turned around. There was Harry Potter with the coup… and with Cedric Diggory. Dead. Alex saw her father gazing from the cup back to where moments before, Kakaroff had run off into the night.

* * *

The scene changed. Friedrich stood before the front gates with Viktor Krum and some of his students.

"But vot should we say when you don't come back?" Krum asked.

"Don't say anything," Friedrich replied.

"My family will be a bit more understanding than Friedrich's," Maria said. "We're staying. We can't do this any longer."

But Alex knew that her father would return. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Spread the word, tell his fellow countrymen what was happening, what was at stake. And do a little investigating of his own.

* * *

She and her father stood before the Brandt Mansion. Her father's cold gaze made her feel uneasy somewhat. That rage in his eyes. Determined to let his own father feel his hatred.

And then they were in the house. Her grandfather lay there, defeated in duel by his own son. And Friedrich wasted no time searching his old home…

* * *

Moments later, Alex found herself sitting in some kind of court room. Richard Heinrich Brandt sat in a chair chained up and guarded by six Aurors. The court room was full. Alex spotted several of her aunts and uncles in the seats. She herself was sitting next to her father who was sitting in his own chair facing the court.

"Due to an indisputable amount of evidence," a man declared, "Richard Heinrich Brandt will be sentenced to a lifetime at Nurmengard Prison."

The audience exploded. Many cheered, yet some threw their fists angrily. Friedrich just sat there gazing directly at his father, a hint of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

Then she was at Nurmengard. Friedrich made sure his father would be locked away and he personally oversaw the deed. As they moved through the corridor, Alex caught the glimpse of an old man with one whitish blue and one brown eye…

* * *

A new memory formed: At first, Alex didn't know where they were. Then it became clear that it had to be inside the British Ministry of Magic. Her parents were training to become Aurors. This was followed by a few short memories. Her parents at some form of secret meeting with other witches and wizards: a man with long black hair whose laughter resembled that of a dog's barking. A young man who nevertheless had strains of grey hair and a shabby looking robe. A man who Alex recognised as the famous Auror Alastor Moody. This must have been the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

* * *

She now followed her father along with other Aurors entering a cinema. Alex's stomach turned. She knew what this was about. The entire audience had been murdered! Alex could barely catch a glimpse of a couple with dark skin. Emilia had her mother's nose.

* * *

Then Alex actually cried as she saw herself being cradled in her father's arms. She and baby David playing together; their mothers chatting as their nursed their babies at their breasts. Alex couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. David was already letting things flow in the air deliberately at only three months!

* * *

Friedrich in the Ministry atrium as Pius Thickness gave a speech about reforming the ministry. A new monument being erected: a witch and a wizard sitting on the backs of countless Muggles with the inscription "Magic is Might".

* * *

Friedrich and Maria being ordered to hunt Muggles alongside Snatchers. Being congratulated by the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement Corban Yaxley.

* * *

Then, in one of the intimidation hunts: Friedrich and a few Snatchers standing before a Muggle school.

"What's the target?" Friedrich asked.

One Snatcher turned his dull face at him.

"Target? 'Em Muggles, you Gargoyle!"

Friedrich didn't answer. His expression that Alex knew all too well told her that he was working on a plan. And she knew exactly what that plan was. As soon as they apparated into the school, Friedrich lashed out with his wand blasting a nasty hole into one of the Snatcher's legs. The three weren't a match to the formitable former Durmstrang student. Friedrich turned the belt of the first Snatcher into a thin black snake that slithered up his body strangling him. The second screamed in pain as he seemed to be devoured somehow from the inside. It was truly a horrifying sight and for the first time, Alex felt fear, was scared of her father's abilities. The third Snatcher pressed his hands to his chest and sunk to his knees staring incredulously at Friedrich who stepped closer.

"You're so heartless," Alex's father sneered.

The man collapsed and lay there. Friedrich quickly ran through the class rooms searching. He found who he was looking for in the Staff room.

"Friedrich!" Carol Reed gasped.

"We have to go!" Friedrich said.

* * *

The scene changed. They were in a tent. Alex recognised it as the tent her parents had used when they were going to the Quidditch World Cup so many years later. Friedrich was there along with Maria but also David's parents, Henry and Carol. Friedrich had just come back from standing guard. The women were nursing David and Alex, both a little more than three months old.

"How is it?" Henry asked.

"Well, quiet for the moment."

He sat down on a chair and used his wand to conjure a mug with water. Henry grabbed a gun and went out to stand guard.

"I still don't see why I shouldn't be the one standing guard," Maria said. "What's his gun supposed to accomplish if we are discovered?"

"Bullets are very fast, Maria," Carol answered. "Faster than spells actually."

"But bullets run out. Spells don't."

"We can always multiply bullets," Friedrich replied putting his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bullet meant for a gun.

"Henry gave me this. He thought of everything."

* * *

Next, Friedrich was sprinting through the woods hiding behind a tree. Alex could hear the bangs of spells and the sound of gunfire. Friedrich emerged from behind the tree and rapidly fired spells in several directions drawing attention to himself. As his opponents surrounded him, he quickly disapparated and reappeared besides Maria, Carol and Henry. Maria had packed the tent away. Both mothers had their babies on their backs. The four held hands and off they went.

* * *

Alex didn't recognise the next place. It was a house belonging to a woman named Andromeda Tonks who had a daughter who had a newborn baby. Here, her and David's parent found refuge before Friedrich decided to join the rest of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts where Lord Voldemort seemed to have made an ultimatum.

* * *

And then Alex was in battle: spells zapped around her, people screamed, giants growled, giant spiders crawled through the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Then, seconds later, she stood before the Pensieve in the drawing room inside the Brandt Mansion.

Taking out her wand, Alex let the Pensieve float up and into her suitcase where it disappeared joying her other personal items in its larger interior.

She looked around. Ever since her aunt Ingrid had set food into this estate, signs of pro-Muggle attitudes could be found all over the house. Countless books on the superiority of Pure-bloods had disappeared and pictures of disowned family members like Ingrid herself and Alex's father adorned the walls.

Walking out into the garden, Alex saw Ingrid and her wife Elizabeth sitting on the veranda.

"I really don't know how you managed to stay put in this place," Alex said to her aunt.

"Well, it's not been easy," Ingrid replied. "But ever since Ms. Yıldırım took over the Federal Ministry, she keeps a close eye on my more… proud siblings. But make no mistake, my dear," she said looking directly into Alex's eyes.

"They'll not be pleased to find you here in Germany. They will not accept the presence of the daughter of someone who, in their minds, betrayed their family."

"Well, I'm back now," Alex said defiantly. "I'll have to face my own history. I am a Brandt. I can't deny that. Besides, I've seen worse than a couple of angry family members."

* * *

 **Nurmengard Prison, Austria**

Once it had been a castle. A beautiful castle. Then Gellert Grindelwald reshaped it into a prison. A dark and horrifying prison to hold his opponents. After his defeat, German Aurors secured the prison and used it to hold Grindelwald himself and his closed allies. One of them Alex would now meet for the first time.

The Head of Incarceration at Nurmengard, Elena Wiel, welcomed her at the entrance which was heavily guarded by Aurors and accompanied her through security.

"He's the last living member of Grindelwald's acolytes," she explained as they went towards her office.

"Normally, visitors are not permitted. The only exceptions are members of a wizarding government or Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

On her desk there were several items displayed.

"This was the evidence that was found by your father. Pretty incriminating."

Alex examined the small pendant that was the symbol of Grindelwald's cause: a straight vertical line surrounded by a circle and a triangle enclosing both: the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Next was the diary that her grandfather had kept. Skipping through the pages, she read some of the entries. What shocked her most was the indifference with which her grandfather had described the violence against Muggles, the attacks and the torture. Quickly, she tossed it back on the desk. His wand was a bit short, only 22.86 centimetres. 9¼ inches. The note attached to it read in German: _Elm and Unicorn hair_.

"What about family members? Have they tried to speak with him?"

"Indeed, they have," Elena replied. "Several have even attempted to get him out. We are keeping a close eye on them ever since. They haven't attempted a second try though."

Alex nodded. Scanning the body of the Head of Incarceration for a moment, she made room for her so she could lead her to the cells.

His face was agitated the moment he saw her. Richard Heinrich Brandt watched his granddaughter approaching the cell. The enchantments prevented him from moving anything else than his had as if he had been paralyzed. Sitting on a stool facing the cell, he spoke first:

"You! You look just like her. And you have his eyes."

Alex just gazed at him studying his face. Now that she was actually seeing him she didn't quite know what to say to him. He had become a criminal, a torturer… a murderer. How many times had his soul been split?

"He ran away from me," her grandfather screamed.

"Why are you here, then? You're not family! At least you're pure…"

Then, his eyes widened.

"Or are you coming home? Where you truly belong?"

Alex gaze was firm.

"I've come back for Germany, for the German people. Not for my family."

And she turned and made her way further down the corridor.

* * *

The table and chairs of the interrogation chamber were quite uncomfortable, the room was blank. Only grey stone and a small window which, Alex was sure, was magically created and not really there.

Still magically restrained, Wilhelm Degenhard was brought in and moved into a seated position to face Alex. He had grown a beard since Alex had last seen him and his hair was now long.

"Your trial will begin in a few days," Alex informed him. "So far you have remained uncooperative. I thought perhaps you'd like to talk with me."

Degenhard just glared at him.

"Why, because we're both related to my dear cousin Markus?"

Markus Brandt was, as Alex knew from Ingrid, the son of one of her uncles, Theobald Brandt (her grandfather's third child), and Gunhild Degenhard. So far, aside from her parents, Aunt Ingrid and her grandfather, she had met none of her father's family.

"Because I'm no Auror. And I have a great deal of influence with the highest authorities," Alex said. "If you name your fellow members of the GHW, and cooperate with me, it might reduce your sentence, Wilhelm."

Degenhard grinned.

"Why bother when you're already doing the noble work of Gellert Grindelwald?"

He studied Alex's frown and chuckled.

"Yeah… you accomplished what we never could: the fall of the Statute of Secrecy. You managed to convince nearly every wizarding leader to submit to your ideas. It is inevitable. Grindelwald has seen it himself. They will draw first blood. It is our duty to stop them. They is what we are fighting. Their arrogance. Their power lust. Their barbarity."

He looked her straight in the eye.

"You've seen it too. You witnessed it, first-hand. How they treat those who they claim inferior. In their rainforest."

Alex stared at him, taken aback. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"She has already planned it. Prepared for it. Your…highest authority."

Opening his eyes again he watched her smirking. Alex actually gulped. She knew of whom he was speaking.

Degenhard tilted his head.

"Now… are you prepared… to do what is necessary?"


	4. New Paths

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 4:** **New Paths**

 **Sōngshān Academy, Henan, China, 1998**

What must it be like, to be a real witch? A true witch? Every day, Chú Měihuì asked herself that. Ever since she had begun to attend Sōngshān Academy. Watching her fellow students like Bǔ Lánfēn, a girl from Hongkong who always said _z_ instead of _zh_. Or Xí Niànzǔ from Chengdu in Sechuan. They came from all-magical families, old families. Měihuì was a nobody compared to them. How could she compete with them when they were practicing Martial Magic with Professor Péng or Potions with Professor Cáo? So when she saw Headmistress Yáng Chúnlín enter the courtyard, she froze. Was she coming here to tell her that she didn't belong?

"Chú Měihuì, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"O… of course, Headmistress Yáng," Měihuì straightening her orange robes that were her school uniform.

The headmistress sat down on the bench beside her and looked at her. To Měihuì's surprise, she smiled.

"You seem a little preoccupied ever since you arrived here. Is there something that bothers you?"

"I – I…" Měihuì stammered, "I just wondered whether I am good enough."

"Why shouldn't you be? According to your teachers, you've been a great student from your first day here. Your marks are excellent in fact."

"I just thought…because I am from a non-magical family…"

Headmistress Yáng nodded.

"…you thought whether you could be a good witch at all? I asked myself the same question when I got here, you know?"

The young girl looked up to the older woman in surprise.

"Yes, I come from a Muggle family too. It doesn't matter where you come from or who your parents or ancestors were. What matters is what you do with you talent, Chú Měihuì. You are a great witch. And you will accomplish great things."

* * *

 **Beijing, China, 2016**

She had apparated onto the top-most roof of the Zhengyangmen Gate situated to the south of Tian'anmen Square. If she didn't lean forwards, no one could spot her. Here you had the most stunning view of the Square. To the left, Chú Měihuì could spot the Great Hall of the People, to the right the National Museum of China. Right in front of her was the Mao Zedong Mausoleum and on the other end of the square the Tian'anmen Gate where Mao had made the proclamation of the People's Republic of China on October 1, 1949. The setting sun sent its last rays from the west dripping everything in an orange glow.

"Never gets old, does it?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around. She was on time as always, Měihuì thought. Carefully taking a few steps, she approached Wū Chìhuáng, the daughter of the Minister for Magic. She was wearing Muggle clothing like Měihuì did.

"Shall we?" Chìhuáng asked.

Měihuì nodded and Chìhuáng stretched out her hand and pointed towards the sky.

" _Zhàozhào Wù!_ "

Slowly, but nonetheless in a matter of seconds, a thick smog filled the capital glowing in orange due to the still setting sun. Chìhuáng took Měihuì by the hand and they disapparated reappearing on the square next to the mausoleum. Taking a curious glance at Mao's final resting place, Chìhuáng casually strode over the square as if the two of them were on a date together.

"You know, I've got to see more of Beijing. Even though I grew up here, I never really spent time discovering the non-magical side of the capital."

"Well, I'm still fairly new to this city," Měihuì commented. "Spend most of the time helping out my parents after I graduated. A bit of subtle magic here and there to make their place a bit better. What's the point of having magical powers if you're not allowed to use them?"

Chìhuáng nodded understandingly. "Well, we've managed to get around that little problem. Your parents live in Henan, don't they?"

"Yes, in Qizhou, a remote village in the middle of nowhere," Měihuì replied. "They are peasants. The main work they were doing when I was young was farming rice, grow vegetables and feed a pig and a bunch of chickens. My father was also a bamboo craftsman so he could earn a little cash by bamboo weaving. My mother mostly washed our clothes after she got water from a nearby well, cooked and bought stuff from the daily fair. My older brother mostly helped out my dad when he wasn't at school and I ended up cleaning the house every day…well, until I got to Sōngshān Academy."

"And you thought you could help the local Muggles by magic?" Chìhuáng inquired.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Your knowledge of the countryside may be quite helpful to our cause, Chú Měihuì."

Měihuì laughed: "Well, it's not as simple as that. Chinese villages are not interchangeable. However, I do appreciate your complement."

Once again taking her hand, Chìhuáng took them to another famous place in Beijing.

"The thing is, Master Yè has manages to "persuade" President Chéng Bàofù. And as it happens, the president's plans of the Chinese Dream could come in handy with what we've been planning. Sometimes, the methods of people like him are very effective even if his aims are much more sinister than ours. But they work. Luckily, witches and wizards are not part of the Social Credit System and therefore not in the Database."

Chìhuáng subtly nodded to several cameras positioned around the entrance to the Forbidden City. Installed all over Beijing, they were the great eyes of the Party. Nobody could escape them. Except those who had been hiding for the last 300 years.

Looking ahead, they could make out the figure of a policeman guarding the entrance. Quickly taking Měihuì's arm, the other witch apparated them out of there. As they walked on the Great Wall, Chìhuáng turned to Měihuì with a serious expression.

"Big things are planned, Chú Měihuì. Thanks to Master Yè guiding the president and the Party, the people of Tibet will soon be able to live free of their oppressors. Taiwan will reunite with the motherland in a peaceful manner and the vast arms of the Communist Party will be cut off. My master has seen history unfold since the Warring States' Period. In the 2320 years of his life, he has come to know China like no one else ever could. It is up to us now to aid him in his vision and to fulfil our goal. And you, Chú Měihuì, will be a vital part of that…"

* * *

 **Kankō (Hamheung), Japanese-occupied Korea, 1910**

Yun Bo-yeong took a deep breath. This was it. Her moment. Their moment. The courtyard of the great Mu family had been magically enlarged to accommodate a dozen people. Korean witches and wizards from all over the country and even a few visitors from China had come. Muggle-borns and pure-bloods had come. Next to her stood her most important ally, the very powerful witch and seer Mu Sin-gwang. Bo-yeong looked around, into the faces of her audience. With her 23 years she was still fairly young but not much younger than another great wizard she had only heard of. A European who had, like her, recognised that the old ways served them no longer. It was time.

"My friends from near and far," she began, "the last five years saw the loss of sovereignty of our home. Ruthless foreign Muggles have slowly invaded our land like a disease. They have poisoned the minds of His majesty's high officials and forced an unequal treaty on us. The world is changing. We have forgotten our place, my friends. For the last 218 years, we've become accustomed to the thought of living separate, of letting the Muggles do their business. And look what they have done: without us to intervene, they have become arrogant, barbaric. That is what we should have fought when we had the chance. But instead we crawled away like cowards ignorant of our true strength. No more! On the other side of this world, witches and wizards are rising up to the injustice that is bestowed upon them! And we should do the same. If we don't stop, the Muggles will become more aggressive and powerful than we could ever imagine. Even now they are preparing for war developing weapons of greater power than all that we have ever known. It is time that I share with you this horrifying truth."

Mu Sin-gwang stepped forward and held up an orb with swirling fog inside. With a throwing gesture, she let it fly into the air and she globe shattered in the air and the fog stretched out over the courtyard. Images formed: soldiers hiding in trenches, horses and humans with gas masks, tanks, fleets of ships.

The crowd gasped in awe and horror.

"The Ministry will not be on our side," Bo-yeong continued, "I tried to reason with them but they are stubborn. We have to take matters into our own hands. Free our country, spare the suffering! We are working for a Greater Good, my friends. Think what a world we could make for all of humanity!"

* * *

 **Keij** **ō (Gyeongseong, today: Seoul), Japanese-occupied Korea, 1910**

"Thank you for coming," the Korean Minister for Magic, Bong Beom-suk, said. The Japanese delegates had just arrived. Minister Bong felt that it was necessary to discuss the situation since it concerned both their countries.

"When we swore secrecy 200 years ago, the world was a different one. Since 1692, the Muggles have changed their territory immensely. And now, Muggles from your country are coming here. How does your government stand on that?"

One of the delegates, Tateshita Fuyuki, shifted his position slightly. "The Japanese Ministry of Magic has no part in following our non-magical brethren in their cause. However the question remains what to do should they be successful? How will this impact our two administrations?"

"The situation got a little more complicated than that," the Korean Minister replied. "Many Muggle-borns are directly affected by what is happening here. They want to interfere. They are following a woman from one of the oldest Korean pure-blood families and they are not cooperative."

* * *

Bo-yeong moved swiftly. Dressed in a long black coat, a hat and a mask, she leapt from roof to roof, closer to her objective. Her followers had moved out and spread the word. They were only a few, maybe a bit more than a hundred, and they only had so much time but it was worth it. She could have apparated easily, but surveillance on her had most likely been doubled for some time. She and Mu Sin-gwang had risked everything in forming this movement. Now they only had each other. Sin-gwang's inner eye and Bo-yeong's skill.

* * *

"The Japanese Ministry will not send any Aurors or any kind of support or resources," the other delegate, Miyagi Ayaka, informed him.

Minister Bong nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to rely on my own people. Perhaps China will be more forthcoming."

* * *

Bo-yeong crouched down. She could see the Japanese soldiers drinking, laughing and boasting about how they killed Koreans who stood up against them. Then she noticed something. A few roofs ahead, a figure had just appeared out of thin air. Aurors were searching the city for her. Bo-yeong stood up and pointed her wand at the hotel where the soldiers were staying.

" _Pokbalhae!_ "

The pressure of the explosion threw her backwards and she disapparated just in time. The Aurors appeared too late at the scene.

 **Pyongyang, North Korea, 2016**

"Can you believe it?"

Ri Eun-gyeong stood on a grand balcony which allowed a stunning view of the Kim Il-sung Square. The people had gathered around and although most if not all were probably instructed to cheer and roar, the image was still overwhelming. Because soon, they would actually cheer from the bottom of their hearts. As long as everything went according to plan…

Eun-gyeong looked to the right at the elderly woman standing beside her and waited for her answer. Yong Bo-yeong merely nodded. She was now 128 years old! Old enough to actually remember a unified Korea, even before it became a Japanese colony! Eun-gyeong had often imagined what that must have been like. As for herself, she was born in the middle of the North Korean famine from 1994 to 1998 or the "Arduous March" as the propaganda called it. Born into a Muggle family in Hyesan, a town at the North Korean – Chinese border, her parents slowly ran out of food. When Eun-gyeong found out that she had unusual powers, she had at first attempted to use it to get more food for her family, but she couldn't control it and instead reduced everything in their kitchen to dust. Knowing no other way to redeem herself, she chose to run. South Korean wizards eventually found her and took her and her family to Seoul where she was trained in the arts of magic. What wouldn't she have given to free her country from the dynasty that ruled it! But as she soon learned, they were not to interfere in non-magical affairs and events – except when it was related to magic such as freeing young witches and wizards in the north. But then came a rumour: several wizarding governments had proposed to finally end the Statute of Secrecy after 323 years. At last, there was hope. Eun-gyeong had rescued many young magically gifted children and visited her hometown a couple of times. She probably knew her country better than any North Korean Muggle ever could.

And now it had happened. The wizarding world had revealed itself and change was coming all around the world. The magical community had risen up to take charge and their movement would inspire others to either join them or be forced to either obey them, be dethroned or to resign. Fortunately for himself, Kim Jong-un had decided to work with them. That still hadn't stopped the Korean Minister for Magic, Bak Seong-jae, to use the Imperious Curse on the Supreme Leader when it became apparent that the two had – to put it mildly – strong differences concerning their methods of reunite Korea. And so a deal had been made with the south.

"The Federal Republic of Korea," Bo-yeong said shaking her head in disbelief. "Never thought I'd see that day…"

A few meters to their right, Kim Jong-un was waving to the crowd. They had decided to let the Propaganda machine rolling still but with some minor changes. Slowly, the north would join the south. And any fears of financial troubles would soon die out as wizards would help out where Muggles couldn't…rebuilding, restructuring. And the Kim dynasty would step aside "voluntarily" to let the south take over so that Seoul would govern the entirety of Korea once again…

 **Berlin, Germany**

The owl had tapped on the window early in the morning bringing several major wizarding newspapers. Alex watched as Aylin paid it for the delivery and took the papers throwing one for Alex. She caught it and flipped it open. It was the _Lübecker Magie_. As Alex lay on the bed going through some of the articles, Aylin lay next to her with _Der Fränkische Hexenmeister_ , the wizarding newspaper from Frankfurt am Main.

"The ball is really rolling now," she observed. "Now that the administrative questions have been solved, we can finally get to work."

"Some have already started," Alex commented moving her finger over one article. "Even in the capital. Looks like a group of wizards have gathered together to help with the contruction of the new Berlin Airport."

"Oh yeah?" Aylin asked sceptically. "With all those problems they have, I doubt that even magic can help. If we can get it done in a decade, I'm actually gonna be surprised."

Alex chuckled.

"I wonder what's happening in other places."

"Here you'll have some answers," Aylin said passing _Der Magische Morgen_ to her, a nationwide newspaper that also reported on major foreign events.

"Hm…" Alex made as she wandered through the headlines. "Russia, Korea and China are ready… Saudi-Arabian Minister for Magic Huda Al-Amal has failed to convince the House of Saud of a wizard-Muggle cooperation. Apparently, the king was furious that a woman was giving him advice and not properly dressed at that. She hadn't veiled her face. And he wanted to have her executed for being a witch. Well, looks like they'll be using other measures now."

Aylin nodded at that.

"Luckily, we won't have to worry about that."

She looked at her personal assistant.

"What did Degenhard say?"

"He refused to cooperate. And then there was my grandfather… I don't know. He said something about coming home… that I would belong to the Brandt family after all."

Now lying on her back, Alex stared at the ceiling.

"Everyone tells me how bad they are… my father, the Head of Incarceration at Nurmengard… you. But I want to make my own opinion on that. I mean, they can't be all bad just because they belong to an influential Pure-blood line that once held sympathies for Grindelwald's cause."

Aylin stood up and turned towards her.

"Well, I just told you what I know. I'm going to take a bath and then we should get dressed. We have to be there soon."

Alex smiled cheekily.

" _You're_ going to have a bath?"

Getting up from the bed herself, she approached the German Minister for Magic and embraced her.

"Not while I'm still here."

Their lips met and then their tongues. Tightly entangled and moaning with pleasure, they swung into the bathroom…

* * *

After a deeply satisfying and very hot bath, they got ready and apparated in the Jüdenstraße next to the Red City Hall where a construction site had been until recently. What Muggles hadn't known until now was that this was just a way to conceal the entrance to the German Ministry of Magic of Berlin and Brandenburg and formally to the Kingdom of Prussia. Now it also served as the Federal Ministry of Magic. The façade of the construction site had been replaced by a more welcoming entrance that now officially declared the entrance to the Ministry on a sign nearby. Two wizarding guards were posted on the entrance. Alex and Aylin merely nodded as they descended down the 39 steps to the foyer of the ministry covered with a red carpet with silver tiles and bronze coloured walls. Columns held a splendid ceiling and enchanted windows displayed the weather outside.

Glancing at the security desk where visitors were checked and issued a visitor ID, she saw a wizard of about 70 years of age. She could just make out the security wizard reading of the wood and core of the man's wand:

"Aspen and Phoenix feather, 25.4 cm long, there you go, Mr. Brandt."

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. The man pocketed his wand which was designed beautifully and turned around. He spotted her. His nose and sharp features which already had lines made him look cold and serious. He wore green robes and a long black coat. Holding a hat in one hand, he approached Alex and the hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Alexandra Brandt coming home at last. I'm Albert Brandt, one of your uncles."

She looked up at him. He was one head taller than she was. His eyes wandered over her.

"I wonder though… whether Friedrich was simply too scared to face us again."

Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I came here entirely on my own accord."

He took a quick glance to the lifts where Aylin was using the time to speak to a group of department heads who had just arrived.

"Well, I can certainly see why they could hire you… so many accomplishments. You've seen much of the world. You travelled with David Reed across the world and saw what was to be done. And now the shackles of the Statute of Secrecy have finally been lifted."

"Is there something I could help you with, Albert?" Alex said. "Because, you see, unlike you, I actually have a job to do."

Albert put his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to extend an invitation. From the family; you don't know us and we don't know you. Our beloved young niece… this is your true home, Alexandra. The home of your forebears. And you're here to make a difference. We all need a difference… well, good luck."

She made a nod, slowly as if to say: "Okay…"

He put his hat on and touched it to her. Alex watched him strolling to the fireplaces between the columns. Her father had 13 siblings. And they had wives or husbands and almost all of them had children of their own. The only family member of the House of Brandt that she had met was her Aunt Ingrid. And was Albert truly interesting in getting to know her? Or had he an ulterior motive?

* * *

 **Names and their spelling:**

 _ **Chú Měihuì**_ **(** **廚美慧** **) – Chinese Muggle-born witch**

 _ **Yáng Chúnlín**_ **(** **楊純麟** **) – Headmistress of Sōngshān Academy**

 _ **Péng Wěishēng**_ **(** **鵬** **偉生** **) – Professor of Martial Magic**

 _ **Bǔ**_ _ **Lánfēn**_ **(** **卜** **蘭芬** **) – female student from a Chinese Pure-blood family**

 _ **Xí Niànzǔ**_ **(** **覡** **念祖** **) – male student from a** **Chinese Pure-blood family**

 _ **Cáo Shùnyuán**_ **(** **曹順原** **) – Potions Master & Muggle-born**

 _ **W**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Chìhuáng**_ **(** **巫赤凰** **) – daughter of Chinese Minister for Magic** **W** **ū** **Lóngxuè (** **巫龍血** **)**

 _ **Yè Dàlóng**_ **(** **葉大** **龍** **) – enigmatic headmaster of** **Wǔdāng Academy**

 _ **Chéng Bàofù**_ **(** **程抱負** **) – President of the People's Republic of China**

 _ **Yun Bo-yeong**_ **(** **尹** **寶英** **,** **윤보영** **) – wizarding freedom fighter during the Japanese occupation**

 _ **Mu Sin-gwang**_ **(** **巫** **晨光** **,** **무** **신광** **) – right hand of Yun Bo-yeong**

 _ **Bong Bo-su**_ **(** **棒保守** **,** **봉보수** **) – Korean Minister for Magic during the 1910s**

 _ **Tateshita Fuyuki**_ **(** **館下** **冬** **樹** **) – delegate of the Japanese Ministry for Magic**

 _ **Miyagi Ayaka**_ **(** **宮城彩夏** **) – delegate of the Japanese Ministry for Magic**

 _ **Gojong**_ **(** **高宗** **,** **고종** **) – twenty-sixth king of the Joseon dynasty (1863 – 1897) and first Emperor of the Empire of Korea (1897 – 1907)**

 _ **Ri Eun-gyeong**_ **(** **李恩慶** **,** **리은경** **) – Muggle-born from Hyesan (** **惠山** **,** **혜산** **). North Korea**

 _ **Kim Jong-un**_ **(** **金正恩** **,** **김정은** **) – Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea**

 _ **Qízhōu Cūn**_ **(** **岐洲村** **) – remote Muggle village in Henan, China**

 _ **Sōngshān Xuégōng**_ **(** **嵩山學宮** **) – Chinese Wizarding School** **in Henan, China**

 _ **Kankō/Hamheung**_ **(** **咸興** **,** **함흥** **) – Kankyō-nan Prefecture (** **咸鏡南道** **,** **함경남도** **; modern Hamgyeongnam Province of North Korea)**

 _ **Keijō/Gyeongseong**_ **(** **京城** **,** **경성** **) – capital of Korea as a colony of Japan, modern name is Seoul (** **서울** **)**

 _ **Zhàozhào Wù**_ **(** **召召霧** **) – Chinese spell that conjured fog or smog**

 _ **Pokbalhae**_ **(** **폭발해** **) – Korean spell that lets things explode**

 _ **Goryeo Yeonbang Gonghwaguk**_ **(** **高麗聯邦共和國** **,** **고려연방공화국** **) – Korean name for the Federal Republic of Korea; note that today, North and South Korea have different names: North Korea is called** _ **Joseon**_ **(** **朝鮮** **,** **조선** **) – named after an old dynasty on the Korean peninsula (1392 CE – 1897 CE) while South Korea is called** _ **Hanguk**_ **(** **韓國** **,** **한국** **) – named after the Three Kingdoms of Korea (** _ **Samguk-sidae**_ **:** **三國時代** **,** **삼국시대** **): Baekje (** **百濟** **,** **백제** **), Silla (** **新羅** **,** **신라** **) and Gogoryeo (** **高句麗** **,** **고구려** **).**


	5. Red-hot

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 5:** **Red-hot**

 **Berlin**

As a child, Alex only had a vague imagination what governing really meant. She had opinions on certain themes like the relationship with Muggles, magical creatures, Muggle-borns and so on. But now as the personal assistant of the German Federal Minister for Magic herself, she had a much more concrete understanding of the enormous task that Aylin Yıldırım had to accomplish.

She seemed to be drowning in Ministry memos on a daily basis! Status reports on certain issues and scheduling appointments with various department heads and Ministers for Magic at State level, not to mention the many calls from Muggle ministries whose duties somehow overlapped with those of the Ministry of Magic, on the Federal or the State level. Like the conflict with a Centaur herd which had left expanded their territory and now refused to retreat so that Muggle companies could built a settlement there on the outskirts of a city. Or the recent rise of Erkling attacks which by far wasn't restricted to wizarding children.

Many of these incidents could have been avoided actually had Aylin's predecessor, Thomas Reischer, not decided to ease regulations concerning the protection of Muggles in these cases. After the coup d'état led by Aylin had been achieved and Reischer and many of his loyal colleagues and advisors arrested, the investigation that had followed had brought to light quite a network of ministry workers and members of Pure-blood families and certain organizations that were not very tolerant towards Muggles. Reischer seemed to follow the policy of "wizards first" which rather meant "Pure-bloods first". It turned out that the neglect to repair the damage done by magic in the shopping centre in July last year and the exposure to magic, although limited, wasn't the first one.

So now, Aylin, with the help of Alex, had to sort out this mess. Although she was officially called personal assistant, Alex's job was more like the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic at the British Ministry. Essentially, she was second-in-command and the person Aylin trusted the most.

Alex had just returned from a meeting with two members of the Committee on Magical Creatures and one member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad discussing an incident involving several Bundimuns in Potsdam which had been resolved several hours ago. Aylin wanted regular updates on such events likely out of a personal obligation to prove herself to be better than Reischer which Alex thought wasn't remotely necessary as she was not only better than him in every sense but probably the best and most dedicated German Federal Minister for Magic of all time.

Alex sank into her chair and closed her eyes. With the flick of her wand, she summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey and let it slip some into her conjured glass. It would only be a matter of moments until the next memo arrived so she might as well enjoy this small moment.

A knock on the door made her sit up straight. Clearing her throat, she said:

"Come in,"

Her eyes widened at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. With a bright smile Alex jumped up, ran around her desk and threw herself into David's arms.

"Oh, I've missed you!" she whispered into his ear.

They let go of one another and David looked around her office.

"Wow, it's nice… and almost as big as mine," he grinned earning a light punch in his arm.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good," Alex said, "really good. I like the work. How are you coming along?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really the right guy for an office job. I'd like to go out in the field a little more. But it's great to actually doing something to strengthen the new relationship our two societies have now."

Alex looked down. Taking a short glance at her schedule, she turned back to him.

"But you're not just here to visit me, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I'm a witness too, remember? I will testify today as well. Shall we go together?"

Alex nodded and the two of them strode out of her office and along the corridor.

"I like your new look by the way," David said regarding her hair which was now at shoulder-length. Alex smiled.

"It makes you look…"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Older?"

"Formal," he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but kept smiling.

"I've met an uncle of mine a while ago," Alex said. "Albert Brandt. He invited me to see his family, well, and my extended family I guess, so we could get to know one another. To come home as he said… I'm not sure whether I'm really coming home. England has been my home for as long as I can remember. And I'm not sure whether I should trust him. He definitely seems to not really reject his father's ideology."

"Well," David said, "the best way to know for sure is to accept the invitation and see for yourself."

Alex nodded somewhat absentmindedly. They had reached the elevator and went down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where the court rooms lay.

"Did you hear that Muggle press and witnesses were also called to the hearing?"

Alex nodded.

"I actually helped in organising that. After all, it concerns them and now when we don't hide anymore, they deserve to know the true story."

David shook his head.

"I wonder how that will impact the internet with all its conspiracy theories… how many ridiculous stories will be checked now for a magical origin?"

The wizarding high court was called the _Hexenthie_ and its head was the _Oberster Hexenmeister_ , the Chief Warlock, Alla Pietsch, daughter of Franziska Pietsch, the predecessor of Thomas Reischer. She would be leading the procedure.

"Miss Brandt, did you know Mr. Degenhard before the incident at the shopping centre?" Madam Pietsch asked.

"No."

She wondered whether her family's connection to the Degenhard family via marriage had triggered that question from the Chief Warlock. The Brandts were known to have dealt with Anti-Muggle movements in the past after all.

"How did the duel between you, Mr. Reed and Mr. Degenhard begin?"

"I actually didn't engage in Mr. Degenhard directly, I defended myself against one of his associates, I don't know his name. They seized us as we were wearing Muggle clothing and wanted to abduct us along with three other Muggles. But David resisted and freed himself from his captor, Mr. Degenhard. The wizards holding the Muggles disapparated and David and I drew our wands to keep the two remaining wizards at bay. We counted on Aurors to arrive as soon as magic had been detected but they never came. And then Mr. Degenhard and his companion charged at us and we defended ourselves."

"Can you describe the course of the duel?"

"I attempted to first disarm him and then to stun him but both attempts failed. He tried to use a curse or spell on me but I deflected it with the Shield Charm. He then used some kind of exploding spell that missed me and hit the fire-extinguisher – that's a cylindrical device that Muggles use to put out small fires. The pressure released from the device knocked me unconscious. When I awoke again, David had kneeled by my side to help me up and I noticed that a huge explosion had hit the ground behind David and there was rubble and smoke everywhere. Our adversaries had disapparated. Muggles had started to panic and some had been hit by stray spells. Since no Aurors came and the Muggle Police was arriving, David and I decided to disapparate in order to maintain secrecy."

"Did it cross your mind to report the attack in the shopping centre to local wizarding authorities?"

"Well, since they should have acted out of their own accord but didn't, we thought it would be a waste of time since they clearly didn't bother or were instructed not to act. I might add that we were aware of the conservative government under Thomas Reischer."

Madam Pietsch nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Brandt, you may go."

Alex nodded and joined Aylin at the audience benches. An aide rushed to the door and accompanied David to the witness chair.

"Please state your full name," Madam Pietsch said.

"David Reed."

"Right before the duel happened, you and Miss Brandt were heading towards the parking garage. Why?"

"Because we thought we could disapparate without being detected."

"When the members of the GHW seized you and Miss Brandt, you freed yourselves from them, didn't you?"

"Yes. I actually gave away a defensive charge forcing Mr. Degenhard to release me. I thought, if I could hold them off, we could still let the Aurors catch someone. But the Aurors never appeared, so we were forced to duel it out."

"Please describe the duel."

"Mr. Degenhard fired a curse at me which I deflected. His next spell missed me hitting a wall causing nearby Muggles to flee in panic. I conjured up a fiery robe which he transfigured into smoke. That's when a spell missed Alex and hit the fire-extinguisher and she was knocked out. Mr. Degenhard used my brief distraction to cast a powerful spell which I couldn't defend myself against. It sent me flying about a meter into the main hall of the shopping centre. I managed to get on my feet again. That's when I noticed the body lying near the crater and the smartphone the man was holding. I summoned the phone and kept it with me. Mr. Degenhard and the other person were nowhere to be found. Then I helped Ms. Brandt on her feet and, hearing the police arriving, we disapparated."

"Because you didn't have the capacity to deal with the damage yourself?"

"Yes ma'am. No wizarding authorities had arrived and it was clear to us that whoever should have given the order to send a reversal squad or the like was either careless or had some kind of agenda. Apart from that, Alex and I were not only unexperienced, we also were only two against a whole police unit plus a dozen consumers and employees in the shopping centre."

Madam Pietsch threw an evaluating glance at David.

Finally she said:

"Thank you, Mr. Reed."

* * *

The small cafeteria was in a corner of the lobby of the Federal Ministry. David and Alex were sitting at one of the tables while having coffee.

"They're letting Muggle witnesses testify as well, I hear," David said impressed.

"Indeed, and the evidence provided by several smartphone videos," Alex added.

"What do you think of Degenhard?" David asked her.

Alex looked down.

"The first time I spoke to him, he tried to manipulate me. And I wonder how influential he was within the GHW. We still don't know who the leader is. And there are still members out there. Perhaps it's even bigger than we thought."

Suddenly, David looked up.

"There's a message for you," he said pointing at an owl that was soaring straight for their table. It landed on the it and dropped a letter. While the owl flew away again, Alex tended to the letter. David had guessed correctly: the letter bore the seal of the Brandt's, a wand around which a fiery snake was slithering, an Ashwinder.

Alex quickly opened it and began to read the letter to David:

 _Dear Alexandra,_

 _We are pleased to learn that you have found such an excellent position to help witches and wizards through this new age that is dawning. As a noble member of the House of Brandt, my wife Gunhild and I would like to invite you to our estate, the Brandt Residence in Hamburg next Thursday._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Theobald Brandt_

Alex looked up at David who was regarding the letter curiously.

"If this keeps coming, I might as well start a collection," Alex commented dryly.

"So…" said David, "your family is inviting you."

Alex nodded.

"I haven't come to know many of them…on my father's side at least. Dad has been, well…outcast by some of them. Technically, Uncle Albert is now the heads of the House of Brandt, even though my grandfather is still alive. And now that I've come here, they all want to meet me…and possibly win me over or something."

He fumbled with the letter in her hands.

"I..I don't know why. I mean, I wasn't even born here. And they're acting as if I was returning from exile or something."

"Do you think they'd want to turn you against your father?" David mused.

Alex looked at him shocked. Although the thought did cross her mind for the few minutes she had talked to Uncle Albert, hearing it from her oldest friend still made her cringe.

"You don't like to believe that," David deduced.

She shook her head and smacked her lips.

He cleared his throat.

"I…er…I need to dash, I'm afraid. Shacklebolt needs me this evening."

They both rose kind of awkwardly.

Alex accompanied David to the Portkey Office. She watched as he vanished along with an old bucket. She knew why he had gone so abruptly. He knew she wanted to be alone with her thoughts on that. This was something she needed to sort out for herself. Folding the letter and putting it in her robe, she went into her office to grab her winter cloak.

* * *

The street she apparated on was busy. Muggle commuters strode along the pavement as snow began to fall. Clutching her cloak to her neck, Alex started to march through the thin layer of snow. People were still flinching when a witch or wizard suddenly appeared out of thin air but they seemed to get used to it quickly. The bar she was heading for was right on the corner.

Inside, Alex sat down at the bar. Pulling out a bit of Muggle money, she ordered a glass of some Muggle alcohol. She took a sip and frowned. That stuff was dull! Almost not worthy of being called alcohol. She longed for some Firewhiskey or that Amarican drink that Julia liked so much…what was it called again? Gigglewater.

Taking out the letter again, Alex reread it but actually, she was merely staring at the lines than truly digesting their meaning. She knew them anyway. A voice caught her attention. It came from the TV where the First channel's evening news was just beginning.

" _Starting today,_ " the news anchor informed them," _the website of the Federal Ministry of Magic will inform the public on coexisting magical creatures such as Goblins, Vampires or Centaurs but also the more dangerous creatures, plants or magical illnesses such as the bites of Werewolves or Doxies or the luring laugh of an Erkling…_ "

"Still hard to believe all that is real," a young man next to her said in a Berlin accent, "even though it has been two months already."

Alex nodded slowly, her chin in her arms.

"I know what you mean."

She could see from the corner of her eye that he was gazing at her. She turned to him and saw that he was actually hot.

He looked at her cloak.

"You are…you're a sorceress, aren't you?"

"Witch," she said. "Sorcerer and sorceress are titles."

She stretched out a hand.

"Alexandra Brandt. You can call me Alex."

He took it.

"Carsten Mohnhaupt. Do you work at that ministry?"

"Yeah. But it's only been a while. I travelled before that."

His face lid up.

"Oh, really? Where did you go?"

"France, Egypt, China, Australia, Brazil, the US…around the world actually."

"That must have been easy being a witch."

She smiled.

"It was quicker than taking a plane, yeah?"

"Did you teleport or did you take a broomstick?"

He grinned and she chuckled.

"Oh man, our worst hidden secret. No, I apparated. That's what it's called…you know…teleporting. We call it Apparating."

"Ah," he made nodding understandingly.

She took out her want and refilled her glass with water which earned her a frowning look from the barman and leaning towards the young Muggle.

"And what do you do, Carsten?"

"Oh, I'm studying at the Humboldt University here," he said. "History. But I guess, we quite missed out on some points."

They shared a laugh.

"But seriously," Carsten said, "did they get any actual witches back than during the inquisition and the witch hunts?"

Alex's face became thoughtful. Gosh, he was curious. Well, who wouldn't be if they actually encountered a witch?

"Sometimes," she said. "But mostly, they killed innocent women based on their crude understanding of magic. Some of their beliefs would actually not make any sense to us. That was one of the reasons we wizards decided to go underground. There were two factions back then, 1692: the more militant ones who wanted to fight non-magical people, not only because they were rounding up potential witches but also because they saw what they were planning, especially Europeans. The other side wanted to be completely separate from Muggles – that's what we call non-magical people. Why help them when they won't care for us? Let their problems be their problems. In the end, they were the majority. But of course, in one way or another, paths crossed over the centuries. The hate towards non-magical people was strong at the time. But times change. And you change. So we decided to expose ourselves again."

Carsten had listened to her and was looking at the bar table in front of him.

"When I saw the reports for the first time, I thought it would be a canard or Fake News. But then, the news kept reporting on this and I thought: Wow! This is actually happening… it's a lot to take in, I mean…dragons, centaurs, goblins…wands and stuff…"

Alex looked at him. He was kinda cute musing about his experiences. This gave her an idea…

"Would you like to see more?" she said. He looked her in the eye.

"Hell yeah!" he said.

He paid and together they went outside. They walked for a bit until they came across an art shop where a wooden model of a person could be seen in the shop window. Alex put out her wand and pointed it at the model. It sprang to life and began to clop from one side of the display to the other. Carsten laughed at that.

"That's only a minor charm," Alex said, "for fun. There is much more that we can do."

Carsten looked at her wand.

"But you can't just learn it, can you?" he said. With a sad smile, she shook her head.

"This isn't Doctor Strange. You have to be born magical, otherwise you cannot perform it. That doesn't mean your parents have to be a witch or a wizards as well, though."

He nodded. Alex looked at him. Damn, she wanted to do more with him. But she didn't know how he would respond to her kind of love life. Most witches and wizards didn't really think much of it but she knew Muggles were quite different on that subject. They walked on for a while and Alex learned that his family was based in Berlin for more than a century. When the country had been divided so had parts of his family. They hadn't managed to get into West-Berlin hen the wall had been erected. He had a younger brother who was 12 years of while he himself was 22.

They reached at a hall of residence.

"This is where I live at the moment," Carsten said. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a card.

"This is my address," she said. He took it. She looked down, then stated quite bluntly:

"Carsten, I think you should know that I am very open about relationships and that I don't mind whether it is a man or a woman or anything in between."

He nodded.

"That's okay," he said.

Alex chuckled at that.

"Okay."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"So…" he said, "'till next time?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. You can call me at work."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You have phones?"

He tilted her head.

"Now we do. At least at the department where I work."

He smiled and went inside with the card still in his hand. She watched him go and went ahead. He really was cute. She had actually held back this time which was not her way at all. Normally she was _really_ straight forward in what she actually wanted and in most cases it seemed to work. A good hard fuck, a nice cuddle, or simply enjoying each other's company; there were many kinds of relationships. Alex was surprised that it had gone on with Aylin for so long. Perhaps she was now ready for longer relationships. But a long-time relationship with only one person? Where was the fun in that? There was so much out there, so many different preferences, so many different people who loved different things, who liked it slow or fast, calm or passionate. Women gave a different experience than men. There was a different…flair about women though. And each of these new experiences gave her a new perspective on things.

Taking a few more steps she eventually made a little turn with her feet and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Hamburg**

Alex was surprised to find the Brandt Residence right in the middle of a Muggle street. Surely, even now after wizards had shown themselves, the house was till enchanted with Anti-Muggle Protection Spells meaning that only witches and wizards could see it. After waiting at the front door for a few minutes, a House-elf opened. She seemed to be middle-aged, as far as House-elves went, and had a surprisingly small nose for her species.

"Mistress Alexandra, I presume?" she said with a bow.

Alex cringed at the words.

"Just Alex," she said simply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gislie."

She walked into the corridor with Gislie tipping after her.

"Shall I take the lady's coat please?" she asked respecting Alex's wishes to not call her mistress but nonetheless addressing her in a formal manner.

"No, thanks, it's part of the dress code. And it's a blazer," Alex replied.

She marched through the corridor confidently. Gislie now took the lead and Alex followed her up the stairs into a large drawing room. In the centre of the room, right in front of the dining table, stood four people: Theobald Brandt, a rather friendly looking man who was 66 years old; his wife Gunhild who was 67 years old and looked rather strict and their son Markus who was 43 and looked like one of those handsome young men of the 1950s that Alex had once seen in a Muggle picture.

Theobald stepped forward.

"Alexandra," he said, "wonderful to finally meet you. This is my wife, Gunhild."

The two women shook hands.

"And that is our son Markus."

Alex shook Markus's hand and noticed that the checked her up and down and seemed quite fond of her. The reputation of how families like hers liked to keep their bloodlines "pure" flashed in her mind. Alex looked him in the eye and decided that she would rather marry a cat than to enter that kind of a relationship with her cousin.

Theobald indicated them all to sit and Alex sat across from Markus while his parents sat across from each other.

"So, Alexandra," Uncle Theobald began, "how is your new job at the Federal Ministry?"

"How do you know about it?" Alex asked sharply.

"It's not hard to figure out," her uncle said simply.

"It's very satisfying," Alex said. "We have a lot of stuff to do, especially repairing the damage that Reischer left behind, so it's challenging but that's good."

Theobald lowered his head for a moment and, starting to help himself to the meat that Gislie was now serving them, he spoke again.

"Did you know that I, along with several others, was against casting Friedrich out?"

Alex stopped with her fork half-way up to her mouth and stared at her uncle who smiled knowingly.

"But Albert…is not the kind of person to question his father. He respects him, he says, but I'd rather suspect he fears him too. And as he was now the head of the family, he could not possibly choose any other way."

"I always had the impression that father didn't want to remain here in the first place," Alex said sincerely. "After what he had been through."

"And he is not the only one, my dear."

Uncle Theobald sighed and leaned back.

"The House of Brandt is the most ancient pure-blood family of the entire German speaking region."

He gestured to the wall opposite of him and Alex saw a gigantic coat of arms could be seen: it showed a wand around which a fiery snake was slithering. Under the coat of arms was a vast family tree and, at the very beginning, Alex could see a familiar name.

"Albert Brandt I.," Theobald said, "founder of our family. The family of Ashwinders and Fiendfyre…"

Alex looked at the crest with much distain.

"There were two kinds of Brandt," her uncle continued, "those who did what father said…and those who listened to what father said. We are the latter. And so is your father."

Alex looked back to her uncle. Theobald glanced at her in a serious way.

"We cannot repeat the mistakes of the past and there has to be a time to let go. Do not judge us solely because of our last name, Alex. We must focus our efforts on the wider issues. The world is drifting and where to we must yet see. But I fear this House might see its final days when we do not burn the past but let it consume us. And in an entirely different light I quote a man my father once served: the old ways serve us no longer."

* * *

 **Talk show with Anna Weber**

Alex had never been on a talk show before. Of course she hadn't. She had seen some on TV as her parents owned one. Now she was sitting in a chair with four other people and the host, a 50 year old woman names Anna Weber. The opening tunes for her show were just sounding and, with a smile that seemed friendly but also practised, the host greeted the audience:

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy that you're here, welcome to the show."

The audience in the studio cheered and applauded.

"The world was irritated and then shocked about a month ago," Anna Weber continued, "as in every nation world leaders announced that witches and wizards had been living underground for more than 300 years and had now decided to show themselves to the world again. What's more, many world leaders also seemed to have had regular contact with wizarding representatives over the centuries. What this means, for our past and for our future, that's what we're here to talk about in our debate _the revelation of wizardkind - what will change now?_ and with me are the following guests:

Alexandra Brandt, General Secretary of the newly-founded MNP, the Magical and Non-magical Party; Hans Niebler, from the CSU, member of the Bundestag; Ilse Seidel, from the Left Party, also a member of the Bundestag; Markus Gründer, a historian at the University of Hamburg and finally, Cardinal Gottfried Wetter, Archbishop of Cologne."

Again applause from the audience as Ms. Weber turned to Alex to pose her first question:

"Miss Brandt, the magical community has decided to come out of their 300-year-old hiding. Why now?"

"Because we believe that we can help the non-magical community in many areas," Alex replied. "And, in the eyes of many witches and wizards, it is something we should have done much sooner, perhaps we shouldn't have gone underground in the first place. I certainly believe that we can accomplish many good things if we work together. There are problems which can be easily solved using magic. However, there are also things that won't be helpful and where we have to work together. But perhaps these different perspectives can be of use as well."

"And what are these areas in which you aim to be helpful? You are the General Secretary of the MNP, Ms. Brandt. What does your party strive for?"

Alex shifted a little in her seat getting more comfortable.

"Well, there are several problems which we see and which the current government has done little to solve: there is the unemployment rate which has increased, for instance. Yet, the chancellor still presents Germany as a country in which we live well, she is ignoring that! We can help there in some cases and, what makes us different – as you will come to see soon, we are actually willing to do something instead of stating slogans just before elections. In fact, we are already doing it. That's why we've come out of hiding in the first place: to change things for the better."

The greying, fat Mr. Niebler from the CSU scoffed.

"Listen, young lady," he said presumptuously, "before you make such daring predictions, you should gain a few years of political experience in order to judge the situation. I can assure you, the Great Coalition has already looked into the prob – _cough, cough!_ "

His last words were suffocated by a heave coughing, no doubt from the extensive smoking he had done as Alex had found out from research.

"Here, let me help you, Mr. Niebler," Alex said and pulled her wand out. Pointing it at Mr. Nieblers throat, she said:

" _Anapneo!_ "

The elderly conservative man could breathe freely again at once. He froze for a moment and stared at the wand in Alex's hand as did nearly everyone else in the studio.

"And no, Mr. Niebler," Alex said calmly putting her wand away, "I have all the experience I need. The experience of the people. And the people want a change. They want something different. And we will give it to them."

Several members of the audience had made _whoa_ as Alex had performed the spell and a number of them were now applauding and laughing.

"Mrs. Seidel," Weber asked the Left Party politician, "your party has, like all the established parties at first, observed the activities of the MNP with scepticism. Now you are saying that you would support their program."

"I would say so, indeed," Mrs. Seidel said. "I say right now that, if the MNP does manage to win in the states and at the federal level, we'd like to extend our hand towards a coalition. We need a strong unity of left politics."

"Mrs Seidel, we are not left," Alex said, "nor are we right. We are something new. I do have to say that many of your concepts are promising, but we aim to go further than that. We aim to help those who need help, not only by making better laws but go to them and use our methods as best we can, something that none of you are able to accomplish, frankly. And we'll stick to that. We don't make empty promises. Never!"

"In the past 300 years," Ms. Weber said, "the viewpoint of witches and wizards and magic has often led to suspicion and violence. Even today, there are witch hunts in Africa and in parts of the Arab World. Here in Europe, the church and religion played a big role in the treatment of alleged witches. Miss Brandt, the Federal Ministry of Magic has stated that only in a few cases real witches and wizards were actually caught – "

"That's right," Alex replied.

" – but that was nonetheless one reason as to why the wizarding community chose to go into hiding in the end. Cardinal Wetter, Just a few days ago, the Pope spoke of the witch hunts as, quote, _a grave injustice, which the churches and many of their representatives are guilty of_. Now that witches and wizards have proven to exist, hat is the current stance of the church towards them?"

The cardinal began his reply with a short sigh before saying.

"What has been done in the name of God and in the name of the church was a mistake that should never have been made. We will of course welcome any witch or wizard into our communities should they wish so."

"I'd like to point out," Alex added, "that the Italian Minister for Magic already had an audience with the Pope and we are striving for a good relationship with the church."

* * *

 **Berlin**

Aylin moaned. Her entire body trembled with a freeing pleasure as her little Alex explored her body with her lips and tongue. And Alex loved it! Aylin had a gorgeously sexy body. With two fingers inside her lover, Alex reached up again after having tasted Aylin's juicy nectar. She finally came to her breasts which had been her destination repeatedly, taking turns on each and suckled on them as if she was starving. Aylin looked down at her and stroked her head lovingly.

"Yes, take it all in, my baby, drink it all up" Aylin cooed between moans. "Aaah! You know, if you keep doing that – ahhh! – you might actually drink milk from them soon – ahhh!"

Alex actually already had experienced that a long while ago when she was in Brazil. She put another finger inside her and Aylin screamed.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Aah! Fuck! Yes! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She panted heavily and smiled at Alex who was still sucking, now harder. Oh gosh, she needed it too. Aylin got up and now threw Alex on her back and began exploring her body. Her full, not small breasts, her belly until she reached her pussy. Alex's mind ceased to work! A stream of passionate energy seemed to flow through her and she lost herself. She felt Aylin's tongue within her and she was good, so good that it was almost pleasantly unbearable!

"Ooh! Aah! Yes! Aylin, keep going, oh god! Yes, yes! Yeees!"

She came and how she came!

Aylin reappeared between her legs licking her lips. They embraced and lay together on their bed. After a while, Alex reached down again and rested her head on Aylin's tits occasionally suckling them.

"Don't you still have that lactation potion you bought when you were in Lübeck?" Aylin asked her. Alex looked up smirking.

"Didn't think you were the kinky type, Aylin," she said.

"You don't know me, girl," Aylin grinned and kissed Alex on her forehead and her lips. Their tongues met. Then Aylin got up and pulled Alex with her to the bathroom. Using the Water-Making-Spell, Aylin filled the tub which, like the interior of the bathroom itself, had been enlarged. After adding magically created soap-bubbles and foam to the water, the two women got in and Aylin added one final quality to the water by charming it so that it would wash them on its own accord. Relaxing in the warm water and cuddling, Aylin and Alex enjoyed it thoroughly.

It was when they had just dressed themselves that a voice called out from Aylin's Two Way Mirror.

"Madam Minister, Madam Minister, can you hear me?"

Aylin and Alex hurried to the mirror. On the other side was Birgit Pfeiffer, Minister for Magic of Saxony.

"What is it?" Aylin asked.

"A hostel for asylum seekers in Bautzen has been set on fire a couple of minutes ago. Shall I send for people to diminish the flames?"

"Have your people on standby," Aylin said, "I'm going there myself."

She closed the mirror. Alex stared at her.

"You're actually going there?"

Aylin collected her cloak.

"Do you think I just sit there when I have the ability to do something quickly? The Muggle fire brigade needs time to arrive there, it might be too late by then. Wanna come with me?"

Alex looked at Aylin for a second and nodded determinedly.

* * *

 **Bautzen, Saxony**

"The hostel was scheduled to be ready by March," Minister Pfeiffer informed Aylin and Alex who had directly apparated to the site. The roof truss was on fire.

"Let's act quickly," Aylin said pulling out her wand, poplar and unicorn hair, 14 inches. Alex pulled out her wand a well but before they could spread out, they heard someone approaching.

Three men were striding towards them. Grinning, they looked up at the flames.

"Whoever did this deserved a medal," one of them commented, "just let this place rod, eh? We don't need any of that lot in here."

Aylin turned towards the men. Alex and Madame Pfeiffer raised their wands towards the roof of the hostel.

"Did you do this?" she asked them.

"Nah, didn't come up with the idea myself, sadly." They were now near enough that each party could see the other's faces. The men frowned.

"Who are you then?" one of them asked, "Get out of our town, we ain't want no foreigners here!"

"Hang on," the second one said, slowly eying Aylin's wand. "I know ya! You're this nutter from that magic office, aren't ya?"

"Aguamenti!", Alex and Madame Pfeiffer said and water shot out of their wands. Although they had perfectly aimed for the two sides of the building, the wind let the streams flow off course.

"Oi! Don't do that!" The third guy called out making a step towards the group of wizards. Aylin raised her wand.

"Stay where you are!", she said. Out of the darkness, she could make out several figures coming closer to the site. Laughter could be heard along with joyful chanting as if the bystanders were happy to see the flames.

The first guy pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Whatcha gonna do, eh? Spray me with water?" He laughed and made an attempt to simulate casting spells waving about with his knife. "Abracadabra!" he said mockingly.

"I would be careful on how to pronounce that," Aylin mumbled. With a quick flick of her wand, the knife flew out of the guy's hand and Aylin caught it. The three men were stunned. Some other people were now reaching the scene and Alex saw one man approaching her ready to toss her aside to stop her from putting out the fire.

"Back off, everyone," Aylin shouted, "or else I'll make you back off!"

They were now clearly outnumbered as the circle was drawn closer around them.

"Alert you men," Aylin told Pfeiffer and she reached into her robes producing a small mirror.

One guy charged running towards Aylin who waved her wand conjuring thick robes which ensnared the man causing him to stumble. Another came running towards Alex and she stunned him. Then sirens roared in the distance and at the same time, one pop after another signalled the appearance of about twenty witches and wizards. The group became nervous as the first fire truck arrived accompanied by a police car. One officer got out of his car and, using a megaphone, called out to the onlookers:

"Everyone stand back now!"

A large group of the onlookers backed off indeed but others, enough to block the fire truck, got together to form a barrier.

"Burn it down! Burn it down!" they chanted.

"Yo, let it burn, they don't need to come here!" a voice shouted. Aylin nodded to Madame Pfeiffer and she gave instructions to the unit of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol:

"Shield, now!"

One by one, Hit Witches and Wizards apparated in the square in front of the hostel and around the fire trucks. Using their wands, they formed a magical barrier and began to march forward increasing the barrier while using spells to draw off the crowd. Finally, the entire area was protected by a shield dome that let nobody through. Meanwhile, Alex noticed that journalists had filmed the event. The police officer was approaching Aylin.

"Thank you, Madam Minister!" he said. "You've been a great help."

"Anytime," Aylin said. "That's what we're here for. To get things done."

* * *

 **Berlin**

Carsten Mohnhaupt stood thoughtfully at the entrance to the Federal Ministry of Magic. He hadn't dared to enter as he wasn't sure whether he was allowed. Many thing and customs of this magical society were still a mystery to him though he longed to learn more about them from Miss Brandt, this friendly witch who worked here. He had called her just minutes earlier and she had joyfully announced that she wanted to show him something.

Then she came! Sporting red robes and a cloak and a fitting hat, she came to him. Carsten noticed that she was carrying something.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey. So you do fly on broomsticks."

She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we do. This one is special. It can carry two people. It's way more comfortable than apparating. Can I take you for a ride?"

Carsten beamed.

"I'd love that!"

Alex let go of the broom and it positioned itself perfectly for both of them to mount it. Alex got onto the broom and directed Carsten to sit behind her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as his behind hit the invisible cushion that every modern broom was equipped with.

"It's a Cushioning Charm," Alex explained, "To make the ride a little smoother."

She pushed off the ground and the broom soared into the air. Carsten screamed with delight as they rose higher into the air. Latching around Alex's waist with his hands, he let his head rest on her shoulders.

"This is fantastic!" he screamed as the wind roared around them. Alex smiled and leaning in a little closer and the broom increased in speed. Within minutes they had reached the outskirts of the capital and were flying above suburbs and meadows. Alex let the broom down and they landed on the edge of a field with brown, dried out grass. Alex looked up into the sky.

"A full moon," she sated. Carsten looked a little alarmed.

"Don't worry," Alex chuckled, "I'm not going to show you werewolves! No, there are other creatures which come out at full moon."

She kneeled down and Carsten followed her. Watching the field, Alex waited. The minutes passed by. Then –

"There's one," Alex whispered pointing to the middle of the field where a small creature had appeared. It had a very long neck and bulging eyes, a pale grey skin and flat feet.

"Mooncalves," Alex whispered as another one appeared. The two animals ere circling each other before the one on the right started bouncing up and down with its hind legs. The other one followed. Moving elegantly, the two animals continued to dance in a precise pattern across the field.

"Wow," Carsten breathed out, "it's beautiful!"

Alex nodded.

"Their dance forms unique geometric patterns in the field," she explained. "It's how they mate."

They watched the show a little while longer. Then they retreated carefully. Walking down a nearby street,

"I saw you on TV a few days ago," Carsten mentioned. "You delivering some crushing arguments against this mummy, Niebler."

"Thanks," Alex said.

"And you made quite an impact! According to the polls at the _ZDF Politbarometer_ , you're the most popular politician now!"

Alex tilted her head.

"Well, that may only be temporarily. And that's not what I care about anyway. I can sit at hundreds of talks show making bold and radical arguments but it won't change anything if we don't go out on the streets and help people. Help those who really need it. Then we can truly change the country! Provide a better life more many people."

"There are three state elections on March 13," Carsten. "Will your party run?"

"Of course we will," Alex said. "But we will not only run, we will do stuff. I can promise you election unlike any other. And not just here, but everywhere!"


	6. Election Victories

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 2**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 6:** **Election Victories**

 **East Berlin, 1961**

" _'The world can stay as it is if enough people are found living lives worthy of human beings.' Good people, that is._ "

The _Berliner Ensemble_ was full tonight as Bertolt Brecht's _The Good Person of Szechwan_ was being performed. Felix Winterberg sat on the upper level. If everything went well, the operation could begin at the start of the break. Felix had already spotted the four Stasi agents keeping an eye on their target. The man beside him, Helmut Ottokar, looked at his pocket watch.

"It's about time," he said. The 38-year-old Auror from the Eastern Special Division, which had been founded just after the war, was had a confident look about him. Felix owed him so much. And now it was his first mission in the field.

"Let's get going," Ottokar said, "and stay together."

As the audience was getting to their feet, Felix and Ottokar led Egon Strauch and his parents into the foyer. Here, amongst the vast Muggle crowd, they decided to slit up.

"Come with me, Mr. Strauch," Ottokar whispered to Egon's father, Rudolf Strauch. The wizard let the intellectual to the right towards the restrooms. The intellectual! One reason alone for the Stasi to observe him.

Meanwhile, Felix took Luise Strauch by her arm, and, together with her son, they made their way to the exit. Felix strongly considered using the crowd to disapparate. But the rules for using magic in the Eastern Zone were clear. Especially in light of aiding someone who, among Stasi, was known to have western affiliations. The only logical conclusion in their eyes was that Felix and Ottokar were Western spies. Once they were outside, Felix and the two Muggles quickly made for the next train station. He had a plan.

* * *

"Right, let the show begin," Ottokar murmured as he and Rudolf went to the door on their right leading to the men's restrooms. A little further inside, Ottokar casually pulled out his wand. Hearing the door open he swiftly turned flipping his wand. Before they could even blink, the two Stasi agents sunk to the ground.

" _Colloportus!_ "

The door shut and the lock turned. Ottokar kneeled down to the two agents and in rapid succession held his wand at their foreheads.

"What are you doing?" Rudolf wondered.

"Modifying their memories," Ottokar explained. He quickly got on his feet again and took Rudolf by the arm. Pointing his wand at the door, he waited until the lock clicked again, then, with one quiet _woosh_ he disapparated with the Muggle beside him.

* * *

Felix kept his wand ready just in case. The next U-Bahn station was not far from here. As they reached the station, Felix discretely used his wand to place a Confundus Charm on the clerk. Behind him he could hear the Stasi agents hurrying to reach them. They barely got onto the train car before it moved on. Felix steered Luise and Egon through the passengers filling the car. The next station would be right at the border. As Felix looked behind him to spot the agents, he noticed something odd. This couldn't be! Within a second, he decided to take action. Quickly grabbing the hands of his Muggle companions, he disapparated onto the station that the train was passing without stopping! Breathing heavily, the three stood on the dark and empty platform.

" _Lumos!_ " Felix said and the tip of his wand emitted a bright light. Staring incredulously at the two exits, they found them bricked up!

"What are the Muggles doing here?" Felix mumbled to himself. He looked to Egon and his mother who looked around nervously.

"Let's get out of here," Felix said taking their hands and disapparated.

* * *

The morning sun had just started to send its rays onto the street. In the midst of Muggles roaming about helping others fleeing what soon would be the biggest prison of all times stood two wizards watching all this. Bricks and wires being set up by East-German soldiers, houses which lay in the way being bricked up and people in these houses taking the last opportunity to leap, jump into freedom. Felix and Ottokar could only watch.

Making their way through the crowd of Muggles, they reached the entrance to the Ministry of Magic of Berlin and Brandenburg. Although Muggle-Repelling Charms had been set up around the area of the entrance, with things going on as they were, it might be too risky to have it stay here.

As they entered her office, Nadja Carlowitz, Minister for Magic of Berlin and Brandenburg, was already waiting for them with other department heads and, most interesting of all, Ferdinand Autenrieth, a man of 97 years old dressed in red robes and a short white beard and no hair on his head. Felix knew that he was from Bavaria and had attended the local wizarding school there and had been Federal Minister for Magic from 1891 to 1907. Maybe it was his age that had made Minister Carlowitz to advise her, or the fact that he was half-blood and had knowledge of both worlds.

"So," said Minister Carlowitz, "they have begun to shut down the Metro system as well…" She had folded her hands together thinking.

"Could we use it in the future?"

Ottokar stared at her for a moment before replying.

"If we're careful, Madam Minister."

She nodded and stood up.

"I think we should move the entrance to the western sector. Just to be sure. We keep the area under enchantment in case something changes."

"Oh, they appear to be quite resolved," Ottokar said, "Once they've erected that wall, I doubt they'd let it fall within a hundred years."

"Don't be too sure, Mr. Ottokar," Autenrieth replied calmly, "Emperor Wilhelm II also believed the German Empire to last a long time and so did Adolf Hitler. Change however seems to be the one constant of this century. I wouldn't be surprised if this Cold War of theirs ended within the next decade."

Madam Carlowitz nodded.

"Whatever the case, prepare for relocation tonight. Good day to you."

The department heads as well as Felix left the office except for Autenrieth.

"How are think going with newly accepted students?"

"If you're referring to Muggle-borns, Ma'am, most are dealt with swiftly. There is some resistance from some parents, particularly those who are deeply faithful or conservative."

"You went to St. Magnus, didn't you?"

"In the Wetterstein Mountains, yes," replied Autenrieth. "People even wanted me to return there as headmaster after 1907. I'm still in contact with them. They've just had a new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts there, a gentleman by the name of Karl Oberhauser. He himself is Muggle-born and also serves in recruiting Muggle-born students."

* * *

 **Munich**

He had opted for one of the more expensive Muggle suits. As Karl Oberhauser walked along the street in the borough of Sendling, he took in his surroundings. The house he was looking for was halfway down the street. A splendid Muggle car stood there, brand-new. Oberhauser stepped in front of the door and rang the bell. Minutes later, a woman of about 35 years old answered the door.

"Good morning," he introduced himself, "my name is Karl Oberhauser. I believe I've written to you about your son, Holger. You must be Mrs. Wannemacher."

"Uh…yes, please, come in," the woman said a bit confused but politely. Oberhauser removed his coat and followed Mrs. Wannemacher into the living room where her husband was sitting reading the papers.

"Josef, this is Mr. Oberhauser," Mrs. Wannemacher introduced him.

"Good morning sir," Oberhauser said stretching out his hand. Mr. Wannemacher, who wasn't what you'd call thin but not fat either, took it.

"You want to talk about our son, you said. Are you from his school? I'm sure we could have talked about it over the phone."

"I'm afraid our school isn't connected to the landline," said Oberhauser. "It's a special school for children of great talent. But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Holger himself."

"Of course," the mother said and called out.

"Holger? Come down, there's someone to see you."

"Is it because of his… abnormality?" Mr. Wannemacher asked.

Just then, a ten-year-old boy with black hair emerged at the entrance to the living room.

"Hello Holger," said Oberhauser and shook his hand. "I am Professor Oberhauser. I have come to offer you a place at our school."

He took out a letter and offered it to Holger. The boy quickly opened it as if it were a birthday card and read the contents out loud. He stopped after a certain word.

"…wizardry?" he asked looking upwards at Oberhauser. His parents shot a confused and worried glance at each other.

"Is that a joke?" Mr. Wannemacher asked outraged.

"Not at all," the adult wizard replied and turned back to Holger. "I take it you've discovered that you could do certain things, don't you?"

The boy nodded.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to do those things," he said nervously looking at his parents. Professor Oberhauser nodded.

"I'm afraid while you're in non-magical places that will be true. But at St. Magnus you will learn to control magic and you'll be in an environment where you can use it safely."

The boy again looked at his parents. Then, taking a deep breath, as if he was freeing himself of something, he asked with determination:

"Can I come with you, Professor?"

Oberhauser smiled but the boy's father was having none of it.

"How DARE you? You're not running away from us again!"

He stood up.

"Whoever you are, I won't allow my son to continue this craziness. I've made it perfectly clear to him that I won't tolerate these outbursts in any way! Holger, go to your room, I'll have a word with you on that. And give me the letter!"

He stormed towards his son but the boy was holding the letter back.

"No," he burst out, "I won't let you! Do you know why I ran away? Because you beat me up for it! I won't let you anymore!"

"GET OUT, YOU!" Mr. Wannemacher roared trying to drag the wizard out of the house. But as he was trying to do so, he suddenly screamed as if he had been electrocuted and looked aghast at his son.

"Can we go now, Professor, please?" the boy asked. Oberhauser was looking towards the angry father.

"Come on," he quietly said leading the boy out and pulling out his wand. A moment later, Holger's parents were sitting on the sofa contently as Oberhauser and Holger exited the building.

"It is rare but in such cases where the intolerance of the parents becomes unbearable, young witches and wizards do have the right to stay somewhere else," the professor explained to the boy.

"But understand that this does not mean that you should harm them. Unless to defend yourself, if necessary."

Holger nodded.

"Where are we going? Where can I stay?"

"There is a wizarding street in the centre of the city where you can buy all the things you'll need for school. There is also an inn, the " _Zum Astkrabbler_ " referring to the Bowtruckle, a magical creature. You can stay there for the time being. And the school is surrounded by a wizarding village; we could possibly find you a place to stay there."

"Can you help me buy that stuff?" Holger asked.

"Of course, if you wish."

They had reached the end of the street.

"There is a quick method of getting there. Please hold my arm."

Holger did so, excited for what would come next.

The two wizards vanished.

* * *

 **Helsingør, Denmark, 2016**

Alex looked out of the window of the _Trolddomgård_ mansion. She had only come to enjoy the company of her cousins, actually. Not to attend this ball that would be held later that evening. Members of Scandinavia's oldest Pure-blood families would attend, the Sacred Eleven, you could say, like the Taltrast family, Andersen family, Slange family, Växjö family or the Spillum family. They were the kind of Pure-blood families who believed that it was best to remain amongst themselves, that they were highborn, equivalent to royalty. They weren't the only Pure-blood families in Scandinavia but the fiercest. Why, Alex asked herself, why did she have to have such family members? For there was for sure a relation to each of the eleven as they had bred amongst themselves to remain "pure".

"Tea is ready," announced the House-elf who had been tasked with supplying the four witches while they were sitting together.

" _Tak, Tjene_ ," Ida said to her and Tjene left again. Ida had invited Alex to meet with her and her older sister Henriette and her younger sister Embla.

"I still cannot believe that we allied ourselves with the Muggles," Henriette said after they had helped themselves to their cups. "We had better stayed in the shadows."

Ida sipped her cup and gave her sister a disapproving look.

"They would have found out about us anyway. And besides, our parents support this move fully, don't you remember?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Henriette shot back.

"Why did they approve?" Alex asked.

"They say it's for the Greater Good," Embla said to her almost whispering.

"I see," Alex merely said.

"You grew up among Muggles, right?" Henriette asked. "What are they like?"

It sounded as if she was asking how Alex liked chimpanzees.

"Why don't you mingle with them so you can find out for yourself?" Alex suggested sharply.

"Look what the House-elf dragged in," came a Swedish speaking voice from the door, "another Muggle lover!"

The women turned around to spot yet another cousin of Alex: Jytte Andersen, the youngest daughter of Bjørn Andersen and Alva Taltrast who lived in Småland in Sweden, at the _Taltrast Slott_. She was a very attractive girl with elegant features, a heart-shaped face, piercing blue eyes and golden hair, with a body that most certainly redirected most men's eyes straight to her curves. If one didn't know her, one would see her as a goddess! Unfortunately for Alex, she did know her, well, a little bit but that had been enough. But if Alex hadn't known her, she surely would have fallen in love with her right away. And if she hadn't been her cousin.

"Maybe I should leave," Alex suggested with a piercing gaze and a hostile voice.

Jytte looked at her with a supercilious smile.

"What do you want here, Jytte?" Ida asked her cousin as she didn't like her either. Alex smirked inside: sisters in arms, well, cousins in arms.

"I just thought I'd join you for a cup of tea," Jytte said pulling out her wand and conjured herself a cup. "So much has happened, thanks, in part, to you two." She eyed Ida and Alex. "You know, Ida, I'm proud of you, really. Even though you pretty much betrayed our entire kind, you nonetheless restrained yourself from mating with them."

"Says the woman from a family whose record of Muggle and Muggle-born rape is probably higher than any others, aside perhaps from Voldemort's followers," Ida shot back. "The only reason you and your family hasn't been tried is because of your bloody influence for the last century!"

She took a step forward.

"You know, I have tried to talk dad out of this but he insisted on having this ball. Perhaps I should call the Auror office and have you all arrested right here."

Jytte scoffed.

"You'd never dare. Plus, you'd never win!"

She hissed the last words sounding more like a snake than a human. Ida pulled out her wand. Alex closed her eyes in disappointment and shame. It had started so well! Why, why did she have such a family?

Henriette and Embla were looking from Jytte to Ida and back again as if they were following a tennis match.

"Just so you know: that scum isn't even worth a rape!" Jytta sneered.

She pointed to Alex. "I'm surprised that that monkey of hers even knows what he's doing. They multiply like rats. And don't get me started with those Mudbloods-"

BANG!

Jytte was sent backwards not by one but two stunning spells hitting her right in the chest. She hit the other wall so hard that a small crack appeared where she crashed. Alex and Ida both lowered their wands. Alex slowly advanced looking down at Jytte who lay on the floor barely conscious. Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at Alex.

"Is that all you're capable of?" Jytte whispered with all the strength she had left. "I've been at Durmstrang, you kn-"

" _Silencio!_ "

Alex again lowered her wand.

"Wanna go for a walk, Ida?" she asked still looking at her cousin on the floor.

"Definitely," Ida said joining Alex.

* * *

The gardens of the _Trolddomgård_ mansion were splendid, filled with magical plants of all varieties. Together they formed a maze where one could lose oneself. House-elves were working here cutting and watering the plants.

"What wouldn't give to just…I don't know," said Ida having locked arms with her cousin.

"Well, I definitely know what you mean," Alex groaned. "My parents felt the same way: at the first opportunity, they were out leaving their homes all together. They surely weren't letting me go to Durmstrang and spending time with these…nasty families!"

"Why did you come back to Germany then?" Ida wanted to know.

"Why did you stay in Denmark then?" Alex returned the question.

Ida chuckled.

"I guess we both know the answer to that question, Alex. We have the same reason: to make a difference! That's our way to cope, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it is."

The two women stood there for a while admiring the view.

"I'm grateful not to join the party," Ida mused. "I couldn't stand having to be in the presence of Uncle Bjørn."

"Well," said Alex, "I still have nine other Uncles left. Hopefully they are more likable."

"So," Ida said, "I hear elections are coming up in Germany…"

* * *

 **United States**

There appeared everywhere! Overnight. Imposing and held in black and purple the banners and posters seemed to engulf the cities they appeared in. On one side was a moving photo of one of America's new most famous women: Julia Kennedy. Alluring; charming; and with a message attached:

 _The health of our country is at risk._

 _Let us rise from the ashes again!_

At the bottom of the banner was an address: a stadium for the wizarding sport known as Quidditch. Along with the banners, pamphlets were also arriving in people's letter boxes.

* * *

 **Berlin**

It was a rather cloudy morning today as Alex apparated next to the entrance of the Federal Ministry of Magic. After her brief holiday in Denmark it was time to return to work. As she walked through the magnificent foyer with its bronze walls and red carpet, Alex recognised one of the witches that had just arrived out of the Floo network.

"Morning, Miss Brandt," the witch said.

"Mrs. Atubo, good morning," Alex greeted the witch.

Evelyn Atubo was the Head of the Auror Office of the federal ministry. The forty-year-old witch was born in Kampala, Uganda but grew up in West-Germany but returned to Uganda in 1982 to start her education at Uagadou, the oldest wizarding school known to exist, its earliest use by wizards being dated to 20,000 BC.

"Yıldırım wants to see us right away, I believe," Mrs. Atubo said. The two women boarded one of the lifts and made their way to level 2 where the office of the Federal Minister for Magic was.

* * *

"This is it, ladies," Aylin was saying as Alex and Mrs. Atubo were sitting together in the Minister's office, "the MNP's first state elections, in three states no less! Now, so far, the campaign has attracted many Muggle's interest. What are the latest numbers, Alex?"

Alex summoned a sheet of paper into the middle of the room.

"Surveys show that our party might have a strong chance of winning. It seems our focus on actions rather than solely words and speeches pays off. Established Muggle politicians, both on state and federal level, become less popular according to various opinion polling companies and our own analysis. But there is also a rise in the far-right side, particular the AfD. Mainstream as a whole seems to be seen as mistrustful and the parties at the edges thus become stronger. Also, many voters from left parties such as the Left and the Greens have switched allegiances in favour of the MNP."

Aylin took a closer look at the numbers before turning to Mrs. Atubo.

"Evelyne, how are the security measures for the first major speeches?"

"We've focused on subtlety, Ma'am. No wizarding clothing amongst the Aurors. But we're not expecting any magical interference. Speaking of which, here is the latest report on criminal activities committed by the magical community."

She handed Aylin a folder.

"We've successfully managed to recruit several known suspects of Muggle baiting by luring them with a certain amount of Guldins as an alternative of punishment. They work for us now."

"Interesting," Aylin said. "What about attacks on wizards?"

"A few so far, most of them in the east. So far though, they didn't end up in any serious harm. Disapparition is the chosen solution in such events."

Aylin nodded.

"Very well. Keep me updated."

* * *

The next few hours went rather uneventful for Evelyne Atubo after her visit to the Federal Minister. Not much for the Aurors to do when so little dark wizards were about, actually next to no dark wizards ever since the GHW organisation had been put to an end. Even within the proud Pure-blood wizarding families there was no "playful" Muggle baiting anymore. Evelyne briefly wondered if they were up to something. Her sources had recently reported that Alex's extended family had made not only contact with her but were apparently hugely interested in her. She hadn't as of yet spoken to Alex about this as the young woman was the last who needed to be reminded of her family's past with her own parents being outcast from the House of Brandt.

Evelyne moved her hands to tidy up her desk when someone knocked.

"Come in," she said.

An Auror entered the room, one of her best. Coming from a Muggle family, he had been educated at the Bavarian wizarding school St. Magnus and had trained as an Auror. While in service, he had brought to justice a great number of dark wizards throughout the German speaking region which the Federal Ministry of Magic had administered, from Kiel to Trieste and from Bruges to Bytom. He was incredibly handsome and, as reputation had it, quite a womanizer. However, he had never once dared to woo Evelyne.

"What can I do for you, Wannemacher?" Evelyne asked.

The 65-year-old wizard whose black hair had grown greyer and greyer during the last couple of years, pursed his lips and paced around.

"I want to offer my resignation," he said. Evelyne gazed at him in surprise. She laid aside the paper she was holding and looked him in the eye.

"Look, Holger, I understand you are not happy with the current situation but you're still our best Auror. Frankly, we need you."

He scoffed.

"We went underground for a reason! And there are thousands of Muggle-borns out there who were relieved to find a world where they would be accepted. People who had fled their homes because it became unbearable or who were thrown out by their own parents! Pure-bloods and even Half-bloods have no _idea_ how things are for us, even though _you_ should, Evelyne! How welcomed are you really out there? Don't tell me you have never once been denied something or looked down upon just because you're black. Or Minister Yıldırım because she has Turkish ancestry and is homosexual. The only reason they are not all lashing out on us is because we fix their tiny little problems which they should have done themselves-"

"Enough!"

Evelyne sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"We can't just reverse what we have done. I told you about the decision in Paris; in fact, you were the first person whom I told! And you didn't like it but you said you'd adjust. This is something new for all of us…"

"So you're saying that we shouldn't help the Muggle-borns who are still being harassed, which the Ministry has ignored by the way, and instead help those who are harassing them."

"You can only see one side in them, can't you?" Evelyne said. "I can fully understand you, I have had my fair share of Muggle violence. And I can…"

She stopped herself having felt something from him. His Occlumency was weakening as he was filled with anger. And there was much more than that.

"All right," Evelyne said. "You're no longer an Auror, effective immediately. You're not allowed to duel anymore and I require you to hand over your Ministry ID. You have no longer access to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Wannemacher chuckled. He took out his ID and threw it on the desk before pulling out his wand, Fir wood, 9 ¾ inches.

" _Incendio!_ " he said calmly and the card burned to ash. With a last furious stare at Evelyne, he marched out of her office. She watched him leave before snapping a finger causing a quill to stand ready to write.

"Put out a warning to all Auror forces: observe Wannemacher's actions, high probability of personal vendetta. Secure the building of his parents and warn the Muggle Police."

* * *

 **Stuttgart, Baden-Württemberg**

She was wearing simple Muggle clothing and cheap ones at that! Not only was this how Marie Schuster showed herself on election posters for the MNP-Baden-Württemberg but also in real life. And her poster reflected her real life as well: grown up to unemployed Muggle parents who lived off Hartz IV – the controversial welfare benefits and unemployment insurance with which the worker-party SPD had betrayed its voters. While claiming to help the poor, the Hartz-system was actually an inhumane, pro-capitalist instrument tailored for the interests of cooperations and was humiliating the unemployed and squeezing the poor. If Hartz IV recipients failed to show up at the job-centre no matter the reasons, often ridiculous compulsory measures would be invoked even if the recipient was against. And if recipients refused, benefits would be withheld. As a result of these unjust reforms, people even in the middle class were now afraid of social decline instead of hoping for a better future. And the media had "helped" by drawing a bad picture of Hartz IV recipients.

While still under the Statute of Secrecy, Marie was not allowed to help her parents. Now, after the Paris Wizarding Agreement, she had started right away in helping the poor and unemployed. Which was partly why the established parties, especially the SPD and the conservative CDU, had spoken out against her claiming that she would throw chaos into the system. Actually, Marie was only helping people to avoid the system entirely. She had found the help of Muggle and Muggle-born friends to establish ways of giving those unemployed work, in the State Ministry of Magic but also in local shops in the local wizarding shopping area. She had helped people who were in need of such things as washing machines, school material for their children – all things they couldn't get because the Hartz IV system wasn't providing enough money, barely the amount to survive actually. Marie had not thrown big speeches but got to work instead of talking and had now become the new star of the poor and unemployed. Marie had widened her help to other cities and communities in Baden-Württemberg. Polls said that the MNP was becoming the strongest party in the state. Even middle class people in urban areas supported her. And that had helped to change the image of wizards the people had – an image which was given fire by established parties in an attempt to either gain or keep power. Only the ruling Green party had stated that they supported the MNP. They were set to become the second strongest party now and it was likely that the two parties could form a coalition.

Marie had worked in the Ministry of Magic of the historic state of Baden in Stuttgart, one of three regions that now made up the muggle state of Baden-Württemberg. The other two were the Ministry of Magic of Württemberg in Karlsruhe and the Ministry of Magic of the principalities Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen and Hohenzollern-Hechingen in Sigmaringen. That was the thing with Germany: a patchwork quilt of territories which in most cases didn't even closely correspond with today's federal states of Germany and Austria.

* * *

 **Schleswig, Schleswig-Holstein**

The Brandt-Palais was situated outside of the city in the countryside. The flat country was covered in fog which, at least around the palace was deliberate as it had been enchanted magically. Additionally, a maze garden surrounded the building in which Anti-Muggle protection charms had been placed. Only for members of the Brandt family, the fog cleared showing a visible path leading to the building itself.

Alex waited after knocking on the door. It was cold outside, nearly freezing temperatures. After a few minutes, the double doors opened and an old House-elf appeared.

"Mistress Alexandra, welcome home! You've been missing for far too long from your family."

"Thanks," Alex replied striding through the doors.

"I am Brun," the House-elf introduced himself. He had a calm, calculating, pensive voice and a wise face with a straight big nose. He led Alex into a long corridor with moving paintings of past members of the Brandt family. As Alex passed them, she could hear them whispering to each other.

"How does the family treat you, Brun?" Alex asked the House-elf.

"I am a servant and a guardian of the House of Brandt," Brun spoke. His demeanour was so unlike any other House-elf Alex had met, free or in bondage.

"My masters only gave me one binding order in my life: loyalty to this house! I am in charge of all the House-elves to ever set foot in this House. I advise my master on important matters and, know this, Mistress Alexandra that I shall die protecting the members of this House…even you. This house must never fall!"

Alex felt an unpleasant feeling somewhere inside her at this last sentence. The way Brun said it somehow almost seemed like a warning. And given that the House of Brandt already was divided…

"How would you protect this family?" she asked.

Brun looked ahead.

"My kind has many powers stronger than those of wizards, oh yes, I know of this. Any House-elf does. The only thing I am bound to is this family. However, if there is one thing that wizards underestimate about us: it is not our nature that makes us obedient."

Alex thought that he was the most confident House-elf in the whole world. Had she not known what House-elves were made into, she would have wondered why Brun would bother to remain here for even a second. She realised that he was scaring her…perhaps not unjustified given what wizards had done to his kind.

They entered a grant hall part dining room, part drawing room. The walls were filled with books and an enormous fire place could be seen on the other end of the hall with a giant crest of the family above and a family tree.

"Ah, Alexandra!" Albert said who had been sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. He stood up and put the Newspapers away he had been reading. He wore long dark purple robes which had golden patterns in them making him look like a regal person.

"Uncle Albert," Alex said formally. He looked slightly disappointed by her distance towards him.

"Brun, would you please tell the family that dinner will be ready soon?" Albert said in a calm and friendly tone to the House-elf who nodded and disapparated. Alex looked around. Apart from the books there were also glass cases filled with various instruments and artefacts Alex recognised easily as alchemical instruments. She approached one book which had a special spot in the room.

"Marvellous, isn't it?" said Albert. He had followed her and now stood behind her observing as she carefully took the book in her hand.

"It's an original," he continued, "written by Phillipus von Hohenheim himself nearly 500 years ago."

"Paracelsus," Alex murmured. Her gaze fell on a particular case filled with cinder which was disturbed by slithering movements.

"They're alive?" Alex said amazed at the Ashwinders. Four bright orange glowing eggs lay there in the cinders.

"This case is protected by a special charm I invented to keep the glass from melting," Albert said. "I believe you know by now that Ashwinders are one of the family emblems."

Footsteps led Alex to turn around to find four people standing there.

"Alex, may I introduce you to my family?" Albert said.

"This is my wife, Emma, of the Ganhart family in Konstanz. Her mother hails from the Swiss wizarding family Erlulf in Kreuzlingen." Alex shook hands with the 60-year-old woman and as she did so, for a moment, she thought that something about her eyes seemed odd. Her blond hair started to become white and she wore a long green dress.

"My oldest child, Alfred."

The man was in his mid-40s and wore glasses. His blond hair was long and tied into a braid. His blood-red robes reminded Alex of the Durmstrang uniform although they had golden lines in them which, as Alex soon saw, formed the shape of a phoenix.

"This is my older daughter Margarete."

Margarete was about 40 years old and tall. She highlighted her slim figure through a body-hugging ice-blue dress that seemed to glitter. She had black hair which she had tied into a bun. Her younger sister Paula, who was in her late 30s, looked more like her mother and was smaller, about the height of Alex herself. And like her mother, Paula had more pronounced curves which she covered in black robes which were rather plain compared to what her other family members wore. Her blond hair was long and fell over her shoulders and along her back.

They sat down as a couple of House-elves under supervision of Brun served them dinner.

"Did you know that Margarete also works at the Federal Ministry of Magic?" Albert asked Alex who shook her head.

"The Department of Experimental Magic," Margarete explained. Alex raised her eyebrows for a second. This department was roughly the German equivalent of the British Department of Mysteries as well as the Committee on Experimental Charms. As such, the content of the research done there was highly classified and only the Federal Minister for Magic had the authority to review it and only that and nothing more.

"Why did you want to work there?" Alex wanted to know.

"Oh, I always wanted to explore the boundaries of magic," Margarete explained.

Alex nodded and turned to Paula and Alfred.

"And what do you do?"

"I have an interest in Herbology," said Alfred. "In fact, the Greenhouse in the garden is mine."

"Really?" Alex gasped, "I _love_ Herbology! I spent a year at Castelobruxo in Brazil to learn more about it. Can I see your Greenhouse later?"

"Of course," Alfred replied. "I have collected magical plants from all of Europe, especially the rare ones that people often overlook."

"And you, Paula?"

"I like magical creatures. There are so many beings with interesting properties."

"How are things going at the ministry?" Albert asked and Alex had the weird feeling that her uncle wanted to stay away from the subject of animals.

"Well…it looks like we have a good chance of winning the state election."

"Hm…" Albert made studying her.

"And then what? Hm? Do you think you can just climb up the ladder and change the country? They won't let you! They cling to their power like a tick. Anyone who has power does, they're all afraid to lose it, even the witches and wizards. I mean, look what it took for the wizarding governments to change their view and even dare to think about revealing themselves? …Muggle improvements! If you want to make true lasting change, the only way you can accomplish that is through a revolution."

"Oh, right, like Grindelwald, you mean?" Alex retorted.

"There are many types of revolutions, Alex. Some are performed as we speak, there are several Muggle leaders out there controlled by the Imperius Curse, you know that and amongst yourselves, you admit that even. It could have been so easy. But instead you provoke them by challenging them to an open election; they won't take that very well! Sooner or later once the lovely Federal Minister for Magic has made it to chancellor, they will vote her out. You can't trust them!"

Alex stared at him for a moment and then looked down at her plate. Was she seriously considering his suggestion? She gulped and took her fork back into her hand continuing to eat.

* * *

She tiptoed to the library, her wand aloft. It was dark outside but a few candles were still burning. What secrets did this house hold? Alex simply _had_ to find out what it was that divided her family so much. She noted that there was an entrance leading to a smaller room, almost inviting Alex to check…

On a large table, Alex found a variety of notes as well as books and drawings: books about the soul as well as the Laws of Fundamental Magic; sketches of small perfectly shaped people in alembics as well as anatomies of humans, bats, bears and badgers.

No! This couldn't… Alex wished she hadn't found this!

A faint noise urged her to turn around and as she pointed her wand to the ceiling, Alex saw a bat flapping its wings and diving downwards. Seconds later, the bat had transformed into an elderly woman: Emma Brandt.

"I see you discovered my husband's attempts to find a solution for our blood curse."

"Your what? A blood-" Alex stared at her aunt who stepped closer to her.

"I've inherited it from my mother and passed it on to my daughters. The first time I found out I had it, I didn't even know what it was. There's still so much fear and superstition surrounding Maledicti. When I learned what it meant it was already too late! It already gets more difficult to transform back."

She held out a hand which still looked like that of a bat with its long thing fingers and the wing skin between them.

"You know that creating a homunculus would be illegal," Alex whispered.

"At this point, it's only theoretical, Alex," her aunt said. "He's studying all things that he things might work with a few tweaks. They say that there is no cure, but Albert believes there is."

Alex said nothing and looked down at the drawings again without really seeing them…

* * *

Back in Berlin, Alex stood in front of a large wall depicting the history of the Federal Ministry of Magic. On one side were the different cities the ministry had been located in:

Regensburg (1695 – 1713)

Augsburg (1713 – 1740)

Vienna (1740 – 1815)

Frankfurt (1815 – 1848)

Berlin (1848 – 1945)

Cologne (1945 – 1990)

Regensburg (1990 – 2015)

On the other side the various Federal Ministers for Magic who had held the office. Each term would last 8 years:

Catharina Acoluthus (1695 – 1711)

Anshelmus Brandt (1711 – 1713)

Adelbrand Leitfried (1713 – 1729)

Engelbert Rein (1729 – 1731)

Ferlinda Feuchtmayer (1731 – 1736)

Hildegard von Glockenspieler (1736 – 1752)

Anna Dorothea Aulhorn (1752 – 1760)

Rebekka Trebitsch (1760 – 1768)

Vojtěch Kalousek (1768 – 1771)

Audolekus Degenhard (1771 – 1787)

Johann Stadlmayr (1787 – 1819)

Tadeusz Wroński (1819 – 1827)

Amalie Hüttenbrenner (1827 – 1851)

Władysław Czarodziejski (1851 – 1875)

Dietlinde Winterberg (1875 – 1891)

Ferdinand Autenrieth (1891 – 1907)

Diethelm Brandt (1907 – 1911)

Franz Watzl (1911 – 1917)

Thorsten Erlulf (1917 – 1925)

Hartleib Hugenbert (1925 – 1929)

Friederike Bienert (1929 – 1937)

Anton Harald (1937 – 1941)

Audiganus Hüttenbrenner (1941 – 1957)

Tjark Wilken (1957 – 1965)

Helmut Ottokar (1965 – 1973)

Lena Stäudlin (1973 – 1981)

Nadja Carlowitz (1981 – 1987)

Herbert Acoluthus (1987 – 2000)

Franziska Pietsch (2000 – 2010)

Thomas Reischer (2010 – 2015)

Two times, a member of Alex's family had held the role. They hadn't been received well by the wizarding public except for certain Pure-blood families. Anshelmus Brandt had even suggested that wizarding schools should no longer admit Muggle-borns which had let to him being ousted out of office. Alex stared at the names with the intention of finding out more of her family history!

* * *

 **Mainz, Rhineland-Palatinate**

He was the son of a wizard father and a Muggle mother. Kurt Töpfer's mother Juliana grew up in Idar-Oberstein in the Hunsrück region, a low mountain range. The city, once a rural village, had been known throughout its history as a gemstone town. Not only Muggles, but also wizards and goblins were fond of all those various gems such as agate, jasper or amethyst which wizards used in special potions.

His father was Pure-blood although he did not belong to one of the ancient 35 Pure-blood families of the German-speaking region. As an adult, he worked for the Ministry of Magic of the city of Mainz, one of several local ministries in what now was Rhineland-Palatinate. It was in Idar-Oberstein where Kurt's parents met each other. Juliana left the Muggle-world behind when she discovered that there was such a thing a magic.

Kurt, like his father, grew up in the countryside near the Muggle town of Simmern, also in the Hunsrück region, surrounded by farmland and several small forests. Because this region was one of the sparsely populated places in Germany, there were a few wizarding families living here, most had distant Muggle-born origins. Kurt's early childhood was shaped by living in between fields where he played with his wizarding friends. He came to know the Muggle-world however as his parents wanted to show him his mother's origins. So they regularly made visits to nearby Muggle villages and towns. Yet Kurt always had the feeling that these two worlds were separated by an invisible boundary and viewed the Muggles like perhaps an explorer would view a remote indigenous village in a rainforest: something he was not part of, which he only came to know recently and from the perspective of an outsider.

It was only when the Statute of Secrecy was banned that Kurt began to immerse himself in the non-magical world. He eventually ran for office in the state election of Rhineland-Palatinate for the regional branch of the MNP. As such, he spoke with people from both the countryside and the city making tours through the federal state which thanks to his ability to apparate could cover a lot more ground much quicker than his Muggle competitors which gave him more time to gather followers. But, like in the other two states facing elections (Baden-Württemberg and Saxony-Anhalt), the far-right AfD tried everything to discredit him and wizardkind in general. Yet, the MNP quickly gained followers among the Muggles and together with its wizarding population, where he had nearly 100% of the votes, he had a good chance of winning.

* * *

 **New York City**

Julia Kennedy stood in her office deep in the MACUSA part of the Woolworth Building surrounded by her most trusted advisors: there was her partner Andrew Abbot with whom she had had so many adventures together exploring this vast country. He and his men and women from the Janus group had not only helped gaining support but were also an immense help in stopping harassment and assaults by the police and conservative and right-wing groups.

Next to him stood Daphne Graves, a 36-year-old woman with a black pixie cut who was the grandniece of Percival Graves who had been Director of Magical Security in the 1920s. It was actually hard to find a member of the Graves family who was not somehow involved in politics.

Also amongst her advisors was Cynthia Mae Taylor, the current Director of Magical Security and successor to Julia herself before she had taken on the role of Secretary of Magic, the new name for the position of President of MACSA. Interestingly, many people, mainly from minorities, had started to trust Aurors much more than Muggle Police.

The remaining members of advisors consisted of the Auror Alejandro Rafael Sánchez, Julia's sister Lucy, whose position as CEO of Kennedy Enterprises was vital not only in this race but as a final back door should things go completely south, and Jen Goh, a Chinese-American girl whom Julia had first met in San Francisco and who had left quite an impression. She had a talent for gathering information involving Julia's competitors in the race for presidency. She had even managed to break into Henry Shaw's tower and successfully got hand of sensitive info which could incriminate Shaw, a trump card so to speak.

It wasn't long before she would give her speech before dozens of No-Majes but first there were other matters to discuss.

"There are several reports of conflicts that have arisen since we revealed ourselves," Andrew told her. "In Nigeria, Minister Yabuku Osinbajo has trouble convincing the local Muggle population that witches and wizards want peace with them. Although the president has sided with him publicly and parliament has enacted laws protecting wizards, there are still certain organisations which could cause major trouble.

Minister Huda Al-Amal meanwhile has to deal with an actual civil war in Saudi-Arabia which had started after 47 Muggles had been executed following the charge of being witches and wizards. In retaliation, Arabian Aurors have murdered various military officials. Minister Al-Amal therefor has placed the king under the Imperius Curse letting him end the hostilities. However, some of the religious and military leaders apparently don't believe the king and have formed their own organisation threating further hostilities.

New Minister for Magic Phot Panchangkaysitwanit faces a conflict with Thai military while having the support of the king. The Ministry is considering to also using the Imperius Curse."

"It seems like this is the best solution in countries like those," Julia murmured.

"Why didn't we all do that before revealing ourselves?" Daphne pressed.

"Because this is still a free country and we don't want to make the chance to vote superfluous," Cynthia replied.

"Urgh, the system already makes it superfluous by having an Electoral College," Julia said. "Even if the Democrats of our party get more votes, Shaw may still win. Plus, there is gerrymandering and all that. We need to fight this with every tool available if we want true change. Let's see what we can achieve today."

* * *

The stadium was not only full, it was bursting! People had come not only from New York but from all over the country sometimes having travelled for a very long time just to get here. It was already a sign of how much influence they had gained via their campaigning methods. The country was split as two new outsiders were competing for the White House. Apart from the stands of the Quidditch stadium which could have easily fit ten cathedrals and had been used to one of the World Cups, there were also dozens of people standing or sitting on the field where, at one end a podium had been erected.

Then applause filled the stadium as Julia calmly appeared smiling and extending her arms to welcome her followers. As the applause ended, Julia raised her wand to her throat to speak:

"Thank you my friends, for coming here today, for joining us! I stand before you today because of an invitation. We have offered our help and you invited us. You have invited us because you strive for an alternative, an alternative from that swamp that has become the establishment. You voted for them for they made you promises. Oh, how empty their words were! For they made promises to someone else: the big companies and associations that sought to make their profit from the laws of those in power. Guns, the absence of healthcare, oil and coal and the poisoning of the water we drink that destroy the very ground which we are living on! But that doesn't concern them as long as they can further fill their pockets. And the people you voted can profit from the rich by making laws suitable for them, not for you!

And it's not only the rich. No, it is those who claim to love their country while understanding nothing of the principles on which this country was founded! And there is one man who uses this very group and those who don't have the means or the knowledge to see how wrong they are. And that man's name is Henry Shaw! He who uses that which is meant to be wisdom in the face of danger, which is supposed to protect us against this danger by letting us avoiding it: it is called fear. But there is no need for that, no need to flirt with that pathway, no! We are the same! We are humans! We all have the same needs and same worries. We worry for our children's safety and education and ability to thrive, we worry for the planet's wellbeing now and in the future, we worry for how we will pay the bills and put food on the table.

If we help each other we can still create a future that is not only worth living but is a future for all! So I ask for us all to be brave. The only way we can succeed is if we're unafraid to speak the truth, even if it is not popular, especially when it's not popular! And if we stand and advocate for our values we can make them popular! That everyone is welcomed. That no one will be left out. Let's be there for one another. Knock on your neighbour's door, check in on each other. Talk to people that you've never talked to before. That's when we can make community, true community. Work alongside with us, have a relationship with us! The only way that we can work for you and advocate for you is when you tell us how you feel, don't hold back! I am here to listen and to act! Invite us! And if you have another opinion: that is brilliant, that is golden! For we are all unique and each of us have a different perspective but we gain nothing by shutting out that perspective and dominate it but by listening to it and see if it can be helpful to all of us. I thank you for inviting us and I can assure you that change is coming…that this…is the beginning!"

* * *

 **Magdeburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany**

Felix Winterberg was fighting; fighting for votes. In all three states where there were state elections, the far-right AfD was something like the direct opponent for the MNP but here in the east of Germany, they were particularly strong and support for them was growing. The media was constantly predicting a head-to-head race for both parties with minimal differences in votes. Felix was sure though that they would win. He was 72 now and in his life he had come around the Eastern Block and the east of Germany after the fall of the wall in Berlin. Though he came from a wealthy Pure-blood family, he didn't live out that wealth. Having lived in Leipzig during his childhood, Felix chose to live with his younger brother after Durmstrang. Elvidon was born a Squib which made him unwanted within his family. They kept him hidden and maltreated him. One day, Felix decided to help his brother escape and managed to do so without his family noticing his help in the act. They didn't even care however, relieved that the "vermin" was off their shoulders. Felix himself left his family's home as soon as he could. Together, Felix and Elvidon could afford a small Muggle flat in Magdeburg and protect each other from the Stasi who was suspicious of Elvidon as he had no explainable background. Thanks to Felix's magic however, they were never able to even get close to them. After Felix had started working for the Ministry of Magic of Berlin and Brandenburg, Felix and his brother moved to a hidden wizarding settlement in the city.

Now, he tried to gain votes for the election. It was scary how easy it seemed for the AfD to gain support for the people, especially those who feared social decline or who were already busy with saving money to live. The resentments against the refugees did their part forming a distorted picture of Germans being left aside in favour of foreigners. The AfD also smear-campaigned against witches and wizards trying to present them as wanting to claim power to bleed them out of money and property throwing all kinds of conspiracy theories into the mix easily found in the internet which was almost exploding with hate comments and memes.

* * *

 **Berlin**

With excitement and nervousness, Alex joined her other party members at the MNP party central office in the capital. The foyer was full: so large was the crowd that the room actually had to be magically enlarged to accommodate them all! Wizards, goblins and Muggles had come together s well as members of the press. As Alex squeezed between Aylin and Evelyn, everyone went quiet as the _Tagesschau News_ aired:

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the _Tagesschau_ ," said the female news anchor.

"Germany has witnessed a grand election Sunday as in three states, namely in Saxony-Anhalt, Rhineland-Palatinate and Baden-Württemberg people voted for their new State Parliament. In all three states, the turnout was immensely higher than in previous election and voters have caused a major shift in all cases. The conservative CDU has lost voters everywhere; the SPD has lost in two states. The far-right AfD enters all three parliaments two-digit; the clear winner is the new MNP, the Magical-Non-magical Party. For the latest numbers we turn now to the ARD Election Studio."

Another anchor took over.

"In Baden-Württemberg, the winner has to be named MNP: the party enters parliament with a stunning 35.9% of the votes. This clearly represents a frustration of the people with the old established parties except for the Greens who are second-best remaining in parliament with 29.2%, that's 5% more than in 2011; CDU and SPD both had stunning loses with the former now down to 17.6% and the latter 12.7%. The AfD enters Parliament with 15.1%..."

Alex didn't need to listen any further: it was clear that all the established parties had lost to the two new kids on the block: MNP and AfD. In Rhineland-Palatinate, the MNP had won 40.4%. And in Saxony-Anhalt where the AfD, with 24.3%, had become the second-strongest party after their own party, the MNP had won 40.9%, the strongest vote so far! Along with news that the Phoenix Party in the US had gained a huge popularity, things looked good. The people clearly thought that witches and wizards could – would – change things. They were something radically new and they could do more. The only question was: could this be enough to secure a peaceful future? Or would they eventually have to make drastic measures like other countries in the world?

* * *

 **Munich**

They still had that splendid car that, at the time, had been so brand new. Just for good measure, he cut a nasty deep scar into it before apparating into the house. He went up the stairs and approached the bedroom which he opened with his wand. Through the curtains a bit of moonlight shone through highlighting his shadow. Finally they moved, opened their eyes and blinked realising that there was someone in the house. As he raised his wand, Mr. and Mrs. Wannemacher stared at their son with fear written all over their faces.

His father stuttered. Holger sneered. It had been so long ago since he last saw them, 55 years, when a wizard had offered him freedom. But now, with this deed, there would be true freedom at last. Oh, he had waited for this moment. His cold eyes gazing down at his parents, Holger spoke the two words that, as an Auror, we hadn't been allowed to even think about:

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "


End file.
